


Souvenir

by Too_Much_Fandom



Series: Social Distancing Collection [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Antisemitism, Canon Jewish Character, Childbirth, Engagement, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Near Death Experiences, Overprotective Theseus Scamander, Period Typical Attitudes, Pregnant Sex, Protective Newt Scamander, Shotgun Wedding, Unplanned Pregnancy, Wedding Night, Weddings, childbirth complications, pregnancy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 41,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23780671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Too_Much_Fandom/pseuds/Too_Much_Fandom
Summary: Newt and Tina were forced to spend two weeks in quarantine following the Paris rally. They left quarantine with a little souvenir...
Relationships: Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Series: Social Distancing Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709653
Comments: 64
Kudos: 119





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello! Here is the beginning of the promised sequel to Quarantine! If you haven't read the first part, go read it! It is the first part of this series, which I have dubbed the Social Distancing Collection. This picks up right where Quarantine left off, and goes on to tell the story of the little souvenir that Newt and Tina acquired while quarantined :-)

The newly engaged couple emerged from the case grinning like a pair of fools, and found Theseus with his hand raised, clearly about to knock, because he was looking for them.

“I’m very happy for you two, but let’s be honest, we all know exactly what you’re doing whenever you disappear into the case together,” he huffed in annoyance, “and really, you ought to be careful, if anyone in the press catches wind of your scandalous behavior…”

Newt rolled his eyes, before replying, “believe it or not, we’ve done nothing of the sort.”

Theseus raised a skeptical eyebrow, and Newt amended his statement to say, “well, not today, at any rate.”

Theseus was actually taken by surprise. “Newt, what are you up to?” he asked suspiciously. Newt and Tina exchanged a glance, and Tina nodded. Newt took Theseus by the arm and steered him away for a moment. 

“There’s...there’s something...you should be the first to know, I suppose…” he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, not knowing quite how to tell his brother of his engagement. But he knew it was best to let Theseus know alone before telling the others. 

Theseus continued tapping his foot impatiently as Newt stammered. Finally, Newt blurted it out while looking at his shoes. “I proposed to Tina just now, down in the case. We’re engaged.”

Whatever Theseus had been expecting to hear, it hadn’t been that. Newt took his shock for disapproval, perhaps tinged with envy. “I’m sorry, Thes,” he started, “that’s why I told you first, I know it can’t be easy…”

“Oh no,” Theseus patted Newt’s head gently, causing him to look up, at which moment Theseus crushed his younger brother into a hug, “it’s not that, Newt. I’m just surprised, is all. I mean, it’s all happening so fast…”

_ Wait till you find out the reason we’re moving so fast,  _ Newt thought, though didn’t dare voice it aloud. Although it would be obvious soon enough, he and Tina had agreed not to tell anyone about the pregnancy just yet. 

“I’ve known her nearly a year, you know,” Newt replied softly.

“But you’ve been courting less than a month,” Theseus countered, “it does seem rather fast. Are you sure about this, Newt?”

“I understand that it’s a lot for you to take in, and I wouldn’t blame you in the slightest if you needed some time away, or if you didn’t want to come to the wedding…”

“Miss my only brother’s wedding?” Theseus huffed indignantly, “are you mad? I would never… There’s no denying that it will be hard...alright, I do envy you, Newt. A lot. But I love you. Leta...she loved you too, you know, she worried about you so...she wanted you to be happy. And so do I.” 

“You really mean that, Thes?”

“I have a lot of...thoughts right now,” Theseus admitted, “but if this is what you truly want…”

“It is,” Newt said resolutely.

“Then I’m happy for you,” Theseus smiled sadly and hugged Newt again, “I guess you and Tina have some things to do then. So get to it! Don’t forget to send an owl to mum and dad,” he grimaced, as did Newt. 

“I wanted you to be the first to know, but we are planning to announce it to the others at dinner,” Newt said seriously, “if...if you want to leave the room before we do, I understand.”

Theseus’ eyes welled up, and he spoke hoarsely. “I am with you one hundred percent Newt, even when it’s hard for me. At the very least, Leta would hex me from beyond if I wasn’t. Please, Newt,” Theseus squeezed his shoulder earnestly, “don’t worry about me. I’ll say it again, if you’re happy, I’m happy.” 

With another shoulder squeeze, Theseus turned around to head upstairs. Newt was still staring after him when Tina came up behind him.

“How’d he take the news?” she asked nervously.

“He insists he’s happy for us, and I do believe him,” Newt replied as he took Tina’s hand and turned to face her, “but I’m sure it’s harder for him than he’s letting on. We’ll need to be extra sensitive.” 

Tina nodded in agreement. They then got to work with the creatures until dinner time. Though Bunty was around, and some of their other flatmates kept popping down, they still managed to discuss the next steps.

“When do you think we should schedule it?” Tina asked, “I mean, on the one hand, making it too soon will lead to speculation, but on the other hand, if we wait too long, it’ll be even more obvious. Right now, we could probably still get away with saying the baby came a little early…”

“Everyone is going to figure it out regardless,” Newt shrugged, “we could marry tomorrow and the timeline will still be questionable. And if we wait, it will simply become physically obvious…”

Tina sighed. “At the very least, the wedding should be before it’s physically obvious,” she decided. 

“So within the next three months,” Newt nodded, “is there anything important for you to have at the wedding?”

Tina’s eyes immediately welled up. There was one thing, or person, rather, she desperately wanted at her wedding. Newt caught on instantly and wordlessly wrapped his arms around her as she sobbed. There was nothing he could say, really. Tina’s only living family would be missing her wedding, and he could only imagine how painful that must be. 

Tina soon calmed down and wiped her eyes. “I’m sorry,” she whispered, “this should be happy-”

“You’ve nothing to apologize for,” Newt interjected, pressing his lips softly to Tina’s forehead, “you deserve to have your sister with you, and you can’t. I’m so sorry for that…”

“Well, like it or not,” Tina stood up straight and dabbed at her eyes again, ready to talk about practical matters again, “we do have to get married sooner than later...I think as long as our housemates are there, I’ll be happy. Bunty, and Dumbledore, and your parents, of course...anyone else you want there?”

“More than enough for me,” Newt smiled, “my parents will try to insist on many more, of course, but if you don’t want a large affair full of strangers, then I won't let them force it on you.”

“I’m going to have to meet them soon, aren’t I?” Tina bit her lip nervously.

“Yes,” Newt said, careful to keep his voice neutral. He wanted to assure her that there was nothing to be nervous about, but he knew that he couldn’t honestly say so. That was another conversation he was going to need to have with his brother.

“I’ll be sending them an owl tonight to tell them the news,” Newt continued, “I imagine we’ll be going up for a weekend, either this one or the next.”

Tina nodded nervously, then returned the conversation back to the date. “So when should we arrange the wedding?”

“Well, assuming we keep it small, we can have it right here in the basement,” Newt suggested. Tina nodded with a smile, in favor of the idea. Then, Newt proposed a date. “Would it work to do it a month from now? Is that enough time to get everything together?”

“Yeah, I think that’s good,” Tina replied, “enough time for everything, still soon enough to be respectable in terms of, well...it will still raise some questions, but I don’t think there’s really a way to avoid that, given the circumstances…”

“A month from now it is, then!” Newt grinned, then picked her up and twirled her around joyfully. They kissed sweetly when he set her down. “And I can’t wait,” he whispered into her hair.

“Me neither,” she whispered back. 

When dinner arrived, Newt and Tina took their seats among Theseus, Jacob, Nagini, Kama, and Bunty. They shared a meaningful glance with Theseus, but dinner proceeded normally, until Jacob brought out dessert. That’s when Newt stood up to make the announcement.

“Just a moment, before we tear into that irresistible cake on the table,” Newt began, “I have a bit of news to share, and it’s best done here, with everyone present.” He smiled shyly at Tina and squeezed her hand encouragingly as she stood up too. “Tina and I are engaged, and will be getting married in a month’s time.”

The table broke into claps and cheers, with Jacob being the loudest. He got up to clap Newt on the back and kiss Tina on the cheek. “About damn time!” he exclaimed, “this is more exciting than when the Yanks won the World Series last week!” 

Nagini squealed with delight, while Bunty’s smile was a bit more forced, but she still made sure to warmly express her congratulations. Kama proposed a toast. Theseus smiled a bit stiffly but held up his glass and stood to lead the toast. 

“To my brother and future sister in law,” he said warmly, “it’s been a bit of a whirlwind, to say the least, but I’m delighted to see my brother the happiest I’ve ever seen him, and to welcome Tina to the family. To many years of joy and only good things.”

Everyone clinked their glasses and drank. It was only after the dinner things were cleared away and everyone started dispersing that Theseus sidled up to the happy couple with a raised eyebrow. 

“Are you really getting married a month from today?” he asked incredulously.

“Yes,” Newt replied calmly, though he and Tina quickly shared a look, “why?”

“I mean, it was already a surprise to have you get engaged so quickly, and now the wedding in just a month...it just seems a bit...fast, no?”

“We see no reason to wait,” Newt shrugged, “we know we want to marry, and don’t want much of a fuss around it. Besides, it will help move Tina’s citizenship application along…”

Theseus nodded. He also sighed, thinking of the big unspoken reason: who knew what tomorrow would bring. If only he hadn’t had such a long engagement with Leta… “I understand,” he patted Newt on the shoulder, before shuffling off to read the paper on the couch. 

“That was a close one,” Tina giggled, as she and Newt slipped down to the basement.

“Well, you know aurors…” Newt winked.

“He’s definitely not a middle head, I take it?” Tina smirked.

“He can be, sometimes, but around me, he’s mostly a right head,” Newt pouted.

Down in the basement, they sat by Newt’s workspace as he pulled out a quill, quickly scribbling a note to his parents. 

“We’ll also need to have a healer see you, as soon as possible,” Newt commented as he tied the note to his owl’s leg and sent the bird off. 

“Right,” Tina sighed as she instinctively cradled her abdomen. It was, of course, perfectly flat at this early stage, and it was hard to believe there was a tiny life slowly growing in there. 

Newt placed a hand there as well, and smiled softly. “I love you,” he said quietly, “both of you.” Tina leaned over to kiss him. She yawned loudly right after they broke apart. 

“I suppose we should turn in,” Newt mused, “it’s been a busy day, and our days are only about to get busier…”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Tina agreed, “but hey, in just a month, we can finally share a room again!”

“Longest month of my life,” Newt sighed dramatically, before Tina kissed him again. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding is a month away, which means lots to do to get ready in so little time! Newt and Tina must also visit a healer for the pregnancy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there, have a chapter! This is pretty much entirely wedding planning and pregnancy fluff, so enjoy!

The following days were indeed very busy. There were wedding preparations to be made, as well as healer appointments, and a trip to Newt’s childhood home to meet his parents scheduled for the following weekend, which required some preparation. 

The symptoms began just a couple of days after the positive test. “Ugh…” Tina moaned as she leaned over the toilet for the third time that day. Newt held her hair back, feeling utterly helpless.

“I’m so sorry...maybe the healer will have something that can offer relief…”

“That’s a week away…” Tina moaned, before heaving again. 

Newt was aware that it was normal, but he felt horribly guilty for essentially being the cause of Tina’s misery. “Does the tea help at all?” he asked, in desperation to offer something, anything, that could make it even a little better.

“A little,” she moaned, “it takes the edge off, even if it doesn’t stop it.”

Newt nodded and ran off to brew the largest batch he could. 

The following day, Tina was planning to go shopping for a dress along with Nagini while Newt filled out some paperwork and registered their chosen wedding date so that they could be sure an officiant was available. Before leaving, Newt pressed several galleons into Tina’s hand.

“What’s this for?” Tina asked, eyes growing wide at the amount of gold in her hand, “I should be able to get a decent dress for far less…”

Newt knew that most of Tina’s dresses had been made by Queenie and that Tina in general wasn’t used to buying nice things for herself. “This is our wedding, Tina,” he told her, kissing her temple softly, “I want you to be able to buy whatever dress you want without concern for the cost.”

“Newt, I couldn’t...I don’t need…” Tina stammered, feeling overwhelmed at the gesture. She’d never spent this much on anything that wasn’t a bill; hell, she’d always tried to make sure her bills didn’t even reach that amount…

“Tina, I want you to be able to wear the dress you like the best,” Newt insisted, then, cupping her cheek, “you deserve the best, and I can afford it. You don’t need to spend it all, I just want you to have the option to get whatever you like best, even if it’s the most expensive dress in the shop. And there’s enough to get something lovely for Nagini too,” he whispered.

As difficult as it was for Tina to splurge on herself, she was certainly happy to get Nagini a beautiful bridesmaid dress, and so, for Nagini’s sake, she nodded and accepted the extra galleons. They shared a gentle kiss, and with that, Newt left for his ministry errands. 

Tina and Nagini walked together shyly along Diagon Alley. They had bonded in the last two weeks over their mutual grief about Credence. And now, Nagini was stepping into the role that should have been Queenie’s. Tina was, of course, grateful for Nagini’s friendship and her offer to stand by Tina’s side as a bridesmaid, but she was still devastated to be without her sister. It was a pain that would never go away, no matter how many supportive people surrounded her. 

When they entered Madame Malkin’s Robes For All Occasions, Tina insisted that Nagini pick something out for herself. Much like Tina, Nagini was reticent at first. She too felt uncomfortable about buying something fancy for herself. 

“I understand,” Tina squeezed her shoulder, “I’m an orphan too...even once I finished school and had a steady job, the pay wasn’t great and there were always bills to pay, and I was also supporting my sister...it’s also my first time getting something for myself.”

“I had some nice things, for my act and all,” Nagini, “but they were never mine, you know? Property of the circus. Well, me too, I suppose…”

Tina hugged her tight. “It’s OK now, we’re both OK,” she whispered, “we’re safe, and we have a home now.” 

“Thank you,” Nagini whispered back.

“Thank Newt, more like,” Tina smiled shyly. 

Nagini tried on dresses first, and settled on a glittering green beaded number that just about reached her knees and hugged her in all the right places. A matching beaded headband and feather completed the look. 

“Oh, we don’t need the headband,” Nagini bit her lip, not wanting to take too much, but sighing longingly.

“Newt insisted we both get what we like best,” Tina reminded her, “and I can tell you love the headband. We’re getting it.”

“But what about your-” Nagini started.

“Don’t worry about me,” Tina squeezed her friend’s hand, “there are so many wonderful things to choose from in here, it’ll work out.”

“So, is the bride ready to start trying on?” Madame Malkin bustled out, holding her wand in the air, floating a dozen white dresses in a line, “let’s start with these, anything catch your eye?”

Tina’s eyes widened at the selection, each dress on the line prettier than the next. How was she to decide?

“I can make a few suggestions, based on your shape, dear,” Madame Malkin suggested kindly, and Tina just nodded as the shopkeeper picked out four dresses for her to try. It was the third dress that made Tina, Nagini, Madame Malkin, and two other witches in the shop hitch their breaths. Tina felt that same rush of magic she’d felt when she’d chosen her wand as a young girl. 

It wasn’t a particularly extravagant dress, but it was elegant. Drop waisted, and with beaded detail along the hem, middle, and sleeves, it flattered Tina’s slim figure and simple taste. When Madame Malkin added the white cloche attached to a veil, all the women in the shop clapped and squealed. Tina smiled shyly, blushing fiercely. 

“So, uh, I guess this is it,” she said quietly to the shopkeeper.

“It sure is, dear, such a lovely bride...and a lucky groom that Scamander is,” she winked, making Tina turn even redder. 

With everything decided, Madame Malkin went on to measure for adjustments. When that was done, Tina made the purchases, although would only be bringing home a receipt with a date to pick up the fully tailored dresses in two weeks. 

As they were headed home, the tea Tina had chugged before leaving started to wear off. Nagini wanted to pick up lunch, and it was all Tina could do to suppress her gorge as her stomach lurched wildly at the smell of the cafe. 

“You sure you don’t want something?” Nagini asked concernedly.

“I’m not really hungry,” Tina insisted, “don’t worry, I’ll fix myself a little something at home.”

As soon as they did get back, Tina ran straight to the bathroom and heaved up seemingly everything she’d ever eaten, hoping against hope that no one else in the house could hear her. 

Newt came home to find her curled up on her bed with Dougal. “Oh no, sick again?” he asked, sitting on the edge of the bed and stroking her hair.

“I was alright for most of the time we were out,” Tina said tiredly, “and I found the perfect dress.”

“I’m so happy to hear that,” Newt kissed her lightly, “and I can’t wait to see you in it…” he held her close, sighing into her hair. 

“I hope I’m feeling somewhat human that day,” Tina moaned, “it would be pretty terrible to be sick at my own wedding…”

“Would more tea help?” Newt asked.

“Only a little...I can’t wait to see that healer, I hope she can give me something more helpful.” Tina groaned, and then snuggled up against Newt and dropped off to sleep.

Newt stayed for a few moments before gently extricating himself and going off to make some more tea, to have it ready for when she woke up. He wished he could do more to make it better and hoped the healer would be helpful. 

The next few days continued to involve loads of errands, on top of the usual housekeeping and creature caretaking. Tina also had to take her equivalency exams in order to complete her transfer to the Ministry. She had never felt such crushing exhaustion in her life, plus the effort of holding the nausea at bay and not letting on that she wasn’t feeling well seemed to compound the fatigue. 

The first visit with the healer was greatly anticipated, as Tina hoped to have some questions answered as well as some relief for her symptoms. But it also reinforced her anxiety and fear about the whole situation and how unready she felt. 

Newt had her tea ready by the time Tina came out for breakfast. He was used to her need for it by now. They hadn’t mentioned anything about their appointment to anyone and were vague about where they were going when they left. Theseus said nothing, just raised an eyebrow as they stepped out the door.

Newt held Tina’s hand as they sat in the exam room before the midwitch, a stern middle aged woman with her hair pulled into a severe looking bun, named Healer Abbott. 

“So, it says here the potion turned green about a week ago,” she said, a little more softly than they expected, but still keeping a very businesslike manner. 

Tina simply nodded, too nervous to speak. Newt squeezed her hand encouragingly. 

“Now, I know who you are,” she said pointedly to Newt, then, turning back to Tina, “and I see here that you are...not yet a Scamander.”

Newt and Tina blushed fiercely, but Tina held up her left hand, showing her ring. “I will be, pretty soon.”

“Yes, in about three weeks,” Newt added, still looking at his shoes.

Abbott nodded, understanding. “It’s hardly the first time I’ve seen young people such as yourselves in this predicament. And of course, I would expect a Scamander to be a gentleman about it,” she shrugged. The couple was now blushing hard enough to rival a tomato by the time she decided to move on to the actual purpose of the visit. 

“Well, Miss Goldstein,” she started to explain, “today will just be a few basic tests. The test you took, from the apothecary, told you that you are pregnant. I will be using a test that will tell me how far along you are. And then I will take some measurements and possibly check for a heartbeat, depending on how far along you are.”

Newt and Tina nodded along, gripping hands even tighter. The midwitch summoned a vial of potion that looked similar to the one they had used last week, though it was cloudy rather than clear. 

“Three drops of blood, and a three minute wait, just like the last time,” Abbott instructed. After Tina squeezed in three drops, Abbott went straight to weighing and measuring her and asking general health questions before turning back to the potion. 

“Well, it seems based on the color, you conceived about a month ago,” Abbott announced. Newt and Tina resumed their blushing, remembering their time in quarantine. 

“It’s too early to catch a heartbeat at this stage,” the midwitch continued, “so we’re done for today unless you have any questions.”

“Yeah, is there anything I can do about the morning sickness?” Tina immediately asked. 

“Ah, yes, it makes sense you’d be experiencing that right around now,” Abbott chuckled knowingly, “and we do have something that can help. It’s not total relief, and there are limits to how much you can safely take, but it should help.” 

She opened a cabinet and handed Tina a corked bottle of swirling purple potion. “You can take one tablespoon of this once a day, and it should give you 6-8 hours of relief. Unfortunately you can’t take more than that, so depending on the day, you might want to think about what time you want to take this. This should last you until we meet again next month.”

Newt and Tina both thanked the midwitch and then made their appointment for a month away. It would be a week after the wedding, so they’d at least look more respectable the next time they met with her. 

Tina gulped her first teaspoon before they even left the office, and by the time they were home a few minutes later, she was already feeling much improved. Theseus greeted them at the door with an odd expression on his face.

“Ah, back from your errand,” he said in an unnaturally high pitched voice, “erm, Newt, may I have a word with you? Alone?”

Newt stammered nervously, but Tina simply said “sure, Thes! Newt, I’ll be downstairs helping Bunty out, just come right down when you’re done,” and kissed his cheek lightly before heading down to the basement, leaving Newt and Theseus awkwardly shuffling by the foyer. After a minute of painfully awkward silence, Theseus finally spoke.

“Newt, tell me the truth,” he said sternly, his arms crossed over his chest, “is Tina pregnant?”

“Wh-what makes you say that?” Newt stammered, though he knew that if Theseus was asking, that meant he already knew the answer.

“I’m an auror, Newt,” Theseus rolled his eyes, “did you really think I’d fail to notice that, in addition to setting your wedding date ridiculously soon, Tina has been running to the toilet to vomit several times a day? Or that you two are just returning from a healer visit? Or that you’re unusually protective of your auror fiancee, who is fully capable of protecting the both of you? How long did you expect to hide it?”

Newt sighed in resignation. “We know we can’t hide it. Physical changes and simple arithmetic will bring it to light soon enough. We just wanted to keep it to ourselves a little longer,” he admitted.

“How far along is she? And how long have you known?”

“Conceived a month ago, according to the healer,” Newt muttered, “and we’ve known for about a week. The day we got engaged was the day we found out...it’s why we got engaged that day, honestly, though I was completely truthful when I told you it was what I wanted. I already knew I’d be proposing soon, even if she wasn’t, well…”

Theseus nodded gravely, letting Newt’s confirmation of his suspicions sink in. Although there was nothing to be done now, and besides, Newt and Tina were hardly the first young couple in the world to blunder their way into a rushed marriage via an unplanned pregnancy, Theseus allowed his general worry for his younger brother’s wellbeing to bubble to the surface in the form of a dressing-down. 

“What the fuck were you thinking? How did you let this happen? Why didn’t you-you...use protection?” Theseus rounded angrily on his younger brother. 

“It just sort of...happened…” Newt mumbled, refusing to look at his brother.

Theseus rubbed his temples irritably. “Merlin’s bollocks, Newt! I knew you had trouble keeping your case properly secured, I didn’t realize it was such a struggle to keep your trousers properly secured!”

Newt knew this was a ridiculous conversation and that it really wasn’t Theseus’ business, but he couldn’t help replying defensively, “we couldn’t help it! We were locked in total isolation for two weeks! With little to occupy our time, and...and...there was only one bed!” 

“Only one bed! Oh, well, that completely excuses your complete lack of forethought and self control!” Theseus snapped sarcastically.

“And what does it matter?” Newt retorted, “did you really think I was so chaste until now? My brother, the very one who came up to Hogwarts on the eve of my 17th birthday, to smuggle me out to the Hogsmeade whorehouse for a ‘night of fun?’” 

“That’s completely different!” Theseus countered.

“How so?” Newt rolled his eyes.

“You were protected...and there’s no expectation of...you know what I mean, Newt,” Theseus stammered, unable to come up with a real answer.

“We’re both adults now, you can hardly expect…” Newt tried to argue back, before his brother cut in again.

“We are both adults with positions of respectability in society!” Theseus reminded him, “people know who we are, especially you, now that you’re a celebrity!”

“And why should that-”

“They write about your every move in the papers!” Theseus pounded his fist on the table, “what do you think is going to happen the second they realize that Tina was pregnant before the wedding?”

Newt wanted to say it didn’t matter, but he knew full well how ugly things could get with the press. Even if he didn’t care that much, Tina probably would, not to mention, tabloids were always nastier to women. None of this changed the fact that there wasn’t a thing he could do about it. The same realization seemed to be dawning on Theseus. 

“I’m sorry Newt...I know there isn’t exactly anything you can do at this point…” Theseus grabbed Newt in a hug, which Newt returned very feebly. “You were careless. Reckless. Like you’ve always been. But what’s done is done. You know I’m just looking out for you!”

“I appreciate the sentiment, Thes, but I’m 30 years old,” Newt groaned irritably, “like it or not, come summer time, I’m going to be a father. I don’t need ‘looking after’ anymore. Perhaps allow me to look after you, now and then.” 

“Yes, you’re 30 years old and still making messes like a child,” Theseus huffed, “except at your age, the messes are correspondingly larger. Like conceiving children out of wedlock and causing international incidents wherever you go,” he concluded with a small, bemused smile. 

Newt rolled his eyes, but it was clear that Theseus had moved on from lecturing and was back to merely mild fraternal annoyance. He turned around to go downstairs, but Theseus called out after him, so he looked back over his shoulder.

“Listen, Newt,” he said softly, “I...I’m not really angry. I do worry about you. Merlin if I haven’t spent half my life worrying about you...but, it’ll be alright. All good things. Happy things, really. I’m here for you, and for-for...your new family.” 

Newt nodded in acknowledgement, with a small smile, before disappearing down the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working on the next couple of chapters, so hopefully I won't keep you waiting too long!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tina meets Newt's parents.

The potion the healer had given Tina was effective enough that she felt well enough to start sneaking off to the case with Newt again, something that had abruptly stopped when the morning sickness had started. However, with just over two weeks until the wedding, time was in short supply. Their dalliances down in the case had to be very quick, squeezed into a very packed schedule.

“Just 17 days, and then we can enjoy it normally, take our time, and do it properly in our own room without having to sneak away,” Tina sighed as she and Newt quickly redid their clothes.

“17 days too long,” Newt pouted, trailing distracting kisses along Tina’s neck while buttoning his shirt back up. Tina was trying to smooth down her hair and kept trying to halfheartedly swat him away. 

“And we won’t be able to do anything this weekend,” she sighed again, biting her lip nervously.

“No, we won’t,” Newt squeezed her hand lightly. He knew he needed to talk to Theseus about this weekend’s visit home. Tina was nervous, as any young bride would be about meeting her future in-laws, and he wished he could reassure her that there was nothing to be nervous about, but knowing his parents, well, he knew the visit was going to be difficult at best. 

As they clambered out of the case, Tina gravitated over toward Bunty, asking if there was anything she could do to help, and Newt decided now might be a good time to ask Theseus his thoughts on the matter. With two days until the visit, he had to decide how to prepare Tina for his parents.

“You definitely need to talk to Tina about mum and dad before you two go up there,” Theseus sighed heavily when Newt brought it up, “she’s got a lot going against her, in their view…”

“Well, it obviously doesn’t matter to me-” Newt started, before Theseus cut in.

“That won’t make it any less unpleasant when mum and dad are downright rude to her!” Theseus huffed in exasperation, “she’s half-blood, she’s American, she’s poor, Merlin’s beard, Newt, she’s Jewish too!”

“Is that a problem?” Newt growled in Theseus’ face, ready to fight to defend his fiancee, “because if it is-”

“Of course it’s not a problem for me!” Theseus immediately clarified, “she’s wonderful, she makes you happy, and I already love her like a sister! None of those things matter to me, you know that! But there’s no getting away from the fact that our parents are very much going to disapprove of her. And they’re not going to be polite about it either. All I’m saying is that you’d do well to warn Tina about how the visit is likely to go.” 

Newt sighed. “I don’t even know what to say. She’s already so nervous about meeting them, and she’s going through so much already, none of this is easy on her…”

“Better than letting her go in completely unprepared,” Theseus patted Newt on the shoulder, “she deserves to know how this weekend is likely to unfold. Just tell her mum and dad have some...outdated notions, and she should be ready to encounter that.”

Newt nodded, but didn’t seem entirely convinced. Theseus put an arm around his shoulders. “You said yourself, none of it matters to you. You’re marrying Tina and having a child with her regardless of what they think.”

“I just don’t want them to hurt her,” Newt shook his head sadly.

“You can’t prevent that,” Theseus said softly, “they almost certainly will. But you can stand up for her and refuse to tolerate bad behavior.”

Newt nodded resolutely. That was true, he absolutely would not tolerate any slights against Tina. “Thank you. I guess I’ll go talk to her now.”

“There’s a good lad,” Theseus grinned and clapped him on the back as Newt hurried down the stairs to his basement. 

Newt decided to open the conversation that evening as Tina got ready for bed. Although Tina was alone in his bedroom while Newt was staying in the basement until after the wedding, he still came in every night to see her before they separated for the night. 

“I wanted to talk to you about my parents,” Newt held her hands, but was looking down at his lap as he spoke. 

“Lemme guess, you’re about to tell me all about how I have nothing to worry about and they’re absolutely gonna love me because who wouldn’t, blah blah blah,” Tina teased him affectionately.

Newt looked up at that. “Actually, no.”

Tina stopped, looking at Newt questioningly, as he continued, “they should love you, because as much as you think it’s a joke, I absolutely can’t imagine why anyone wouldn’t, but I know my parents, and unfortunately, I already know they’re going to disapprove of my choice in mate.”

“Oh,” Tina’s face fell, and Newt immediately scrambled to wrap his arms around her and hold her close.

“It changes absolutely nothing between us,” Newt insisted, kissing Tina’s forehead softly, “I love you. I chose you. Anyone else’s opinion be damned. I just want you to be prepared that my parents may be...unkind, to say the least.”

“So, what’s wrong with me?” Tina chuckled lightly. The knot in Newt’s chest loosened considerably, realizing that Tina seemed to be taking it well so far. “I mean, I have a few ideas of what it could be, but you know them better than I do, so do tell me.”

“It’s a few things,” Newt bit his lip, “you sure you want me to list them all?” Tina nodded, and so he took a deep breath. “They are pureblood. While not completely fanatical about it, they have a definite...preference. They are also an old, wealthy, upper class European Wizarding family. They have always been clear that they expected Theseus and I to marry into similar such families. Lastly, they are...not terribly fond of Jewish people,” he winced, because it was painful to say the words.

Tina sat there silently, digesting the news. Newt, not knowing what else to do, continued. “So, what I’m saying is, my parents can be, well, prejudiced…” he trailed off and looked away.

“Oh, well, I’m sure it’s nothing I haven’t already encountered,” Tina spoke up with a shrug.

“What do you mean?” Newt raised an eyebrow, “you mean to tell me…?”

“All the time,” Tina looked down at her hands, “when Queenie and me were kids, some of the neighborhood kids used to pelt us with pennies while yelling slurs, just because we were Jewish. And sometimes at school too...didn’t happen quite like that when we were grown, but we still definitely heard slurs and other nasty comments at MACUSA...”

“I’m so sorry you went through that Tina,” Newt kissed her hands sadly, “and it breaks my heart to hear you say it so casually, like you’re resigned to it…” he looked back up and cupped Tina’s cheek as he spoke his promise, “I can’t promise that my parents won’t say anything they shouldn’t. They almost certainly will. But I can promise that I will not tolerate it. We’re leaving and going home the moment-”

“It’s fine, Newt, I can handle it, we don’t have to go running the moment they say something stupid,” Tina insisted.

“Of course, it’ll be up to you when we leave, I just want you to know that the moment you’ve had enough, you needn’t worry about politeness. I’m happy to leave the moment you feel you cannot stay,” Newt said adamantly. Tina replied with a kiss, which Newt was plenty happy to oblige. 

“I’m sure it will be fine,” Tina whispered when we broke apart, “don’t worry about me.”

“I love you,” Newt said simply, “I’ll always worry. I just wanted you to be prepared. You know, you are taking this remarkably well.”

“I’m actually kinda relieved,” Tina admitted, “see, before, I was worried I might do something wrong. Then it would be my fault if they don’t like me. But now that I know there’s nothing I can do, and they have a problem with things I can’t control, well, there’s no pressure anymore. I can’t do anything to make a difference either way. Anyway, we’ll deal with it when we get there. Now let’s get to sleep. When we wake up, we’ll be one day closer to being married!”

“I can’t argue with that, love,” Newt smiled, kissing her again. He also stroked her stomach tenderly, saying goodnight to the tiny life nestled within. 

The afternoon that Newt and Tina were to leave for their visit to Newt’s parents, Jacob pulled them aside and presented them with a basket of fresh baked goods for the road. 

“I’m gonna miss you guys,” Jacob hugged them both as Newt took the basket, “now don’t you go getting into trouble!”

“We’re only gone for the weekend,” Newt shook his head fondly.

“OK, so I won’t miss you that much,” Jacob agreed, “but knowing you...well, there’s always trouble with you!” 

“Sorry, hon, he’s right,” Tina chuckled as she kissed Newt’s cheek. Newt crossed his arms in mock indignation. As he did, his elbow knocked into Tina, causing her to drop her bag. The vial of anti-nausea potion rolled out and both of them scrambled in a panic to grab it. 

“I’m so sorry…” Newt immediately blurted out.

“It’s fine, no harm done,” Tina assured him, scooping up her potion and popping it back in her bag. Jacob was looking at them strangely. 

“What’s that you got there?” he asked curiously. The bright purple concoction had clearly caught his eye. Newt and Tina glanced at each other for a moment, and Tina gave a curt nod. They felt they could comfortably confide in Jacob. 

Newt and Tina stood up together, and Newt put one arm around Tina’s waist while gingerly placing his other hand on Tina’s stomach. Jacob’s jaw was already hanging open by the time Newt shyly announced, “We’re having a baby.”

Jacob’s shock soon transformed into a cheeky grin. “Never a dull moment with you two,” he chuckled, hugging them both again, “so I guess that isolation really worked out well for ya!”

Newt and Tina could only stutter in embarrassment. “Hey, nothing to be embarrassed about around me,” Jacob assured them, “I’m real happy for you guys. A baby is a wonderful thing, even if you jumped the gun a little.”

“Th-thank you Jacob,” Newt stammered, “your support, well, it means a lot.” 

“Of course! I’ve always got your backs, guys,” Jacob said kindly, scooping them both into another hug, “whatever you need, I’m with ya.”

“Aww, Jacob,” Tina smiled and kissed his cheek, “and we got your back.”

“Well,” Jacob chuckled fondly, “time’s a-wastin, you got a parental meeting to get to! See ya in a couple of days!”

With one last round of hugs, Newt and Tina gathered their things and left for their trip. 

Although Tina had taken it well the other night, as the estate came into view, she started to feel nervous again. Newt squeezed her hand encouragingly. “Remember,” he whispered in her ear, “it doesn’t matter. And we leave the moment you decide you don’t want to stay.” 

They approached the door, and Newt let down the knocker three times. The door opened, and Tina had to look around for a moment to see who opened it, because at their feet stood a tiny house elf. 

Newt got down on one knee, and beckoned Tina to join him. “Hullo, Blinky,” he said kindly, “it’s good to see you. This is Tina, my fiancee.”

“Hi,” Tina gave a tiny wave.

“Yes, milady said the youngest master has announced his engagement,” Blinky huffed, “and that he should be writing home more often.”

Newt grimaced. “Yes. Well.” Then, he and Tina got back up while Blinky went to announce the visitors. 

Moments later, Blinky was back with a stern looking couple. Tina could see where the Scamander brothers got their features from. Lord Scamander looked like a slightly older, much haughtier Theseus, and she was struck by just how much Newt looked like his mother. The same hair color, the same smattering of freckles, and the same eye color. But Lady Scamander’s eyes were cold and critical, lacking the warmth and mischief that Newt’s had.

Newt, who already had his arm around Tina’s waist gripped her tighter. “Mother. Father,” he said coldly. 

“So this must be the fiancee you mentioned in your letter,” Lady Scamander replied, giving Tina a calculating and appraising look. 

“Yes. Meet Porpentina, well, she prefers Tina,” Newt answered.

“And does Tina have a last name?” Lord Scamander raised a suspicious eyebrow.

Newt felt his heartbeat speeding up, but refused to display his discomfort outwardly. “Goldstein. Tina Goldstein,” he announced sternly, almost daring his parents to challenge him.

There was no mistaking the feeling of air being sucked out of the room. Tina stood stock still as Newt gripped her waist even tighter. Lord and Lady Scamander shared a dark look with each other, but said nothing. 

Another house elf then announced dinner, and led the silent foursome to the dining room. “We don’t have to stay,” Newt whispered in Tina’s ear, “we can go now…” Tina simply shook her head. It was one dinner. She could handle this. 

Everyone sipped their soup silently. It was Lady Scamander who decided to break the silence as the soup was cleared away. 

“Miss Goldstein,” she spoke Tina’s last name looking like she was sucking on a lemon, “you’re not...from around here, are you?”

Tina looked questioningly at Newt for a split second. How little had he shared in his letter announcing his engagement?

As if reading her mind, Lord Scamander chimed in, “Newton, the bestselling author, tends to economize with his words in his letters home.”

“When he even bothers to write to his family,” Lady Scamander sniffed haughtily.

Tina nodded, and answered the first question. “No, I’m not from around here,” she said with an unmistakable, no-nonsense New York accent, “I’m from New York.”

“We met during my trip to New York last year,” Newt added, though he didn’t smile the way he usually did when talking about how he met Tina. The atmosphere in the room was too tense.

“How charming,” his father muttered sarcastically. 

“But where are you really from, Miss Goldstein?” Lady Scamander continued her line of questioning. 

Newt was confused. Why would his mother be repeating a question she’d just gotten a clear answer to? The brief flash of anger in Tina’s salamander eyes told him she’d gotten this question before and there was something unpleasant shrouded beneath the innocent sounding inquiry. 

“I’m from New York,” she stated again, blandly, without showing her irritation, “if you want my genealogy, you could just ask about that.” 

Both parents glared at her. Newt realized the implications of the question his mother had asked, and glared right back at his parents, cutting his food more aggressively than was strictly necessary. 

“Will you be making your home here or in America?” Lady Scamander continued the conversation, this time sticking to a somewhat safer line of questioning.

“We’ll be staying here,” Newt answered, “Tina’s already transferred her job from MACUSA to the Ministry.”

Newt’s father showed a moment of grudging approval before lapsing back into suspicion. “I suppose that’s a first. Your kind tends more toward business than government.”

Newt’s jaw dropped at that, unable to speak. Tina bit her lip to prevent herself from saying something regrettable. Newt’s mother filled in the silence. 

“Where do your people stand on the matter of Grindelwald?” 

Tina wasn’t about to talk about what her own sister had done (though it certainly was an example of how “her people” weren’t exactly a monolithic hivemind). Before she could formulate an answer, Lord Scamander had more to add.

“Yes, your kind really are difficult to figure out...one never knows where their true loyalty lies…”

Tina was burning with anger, but still trying to come up with a response. Newt, however, was finished. He stood up, pushing his plate away, and banging a fist on the table. 

“Her kind?!” he exploded, “you mean, a human who possesses magic, same as yourselves?!”

“Newton,” his mother said warningly.

“We have some reasonable questions about this match,” his father growled, “and we expect some answers.”

“You can skip the wedding if it bothers you so much,” Newt glowered, “I’ll not tolerate the slightest disrespect of the witch I’ve chosen to share my life with. Tina, darling, let’s go. We’re through here.”

Tina nodded, sharing one last thought before following Newt out the door. “I’m an auror, just like your older son. My kind, as you put it, has been putting their lives on the line every day to fight the Grindelwald threat, same as everyone else. If you’ve got a problem with that, well, I’ve got nothing more to say to you.”

She found Newt in the entranceway, instructing Blinky to bring their things down, as they were leaving right away. As soon as Tina was by his side, he cupped her face with both hands and kissed her fiercely. He caught his parents out of the corner of his eye, watching them sullenly, and defiantly kissed her again. Then, finding their bags had been brought over, he scooped them up, linked arms with Tina, and they walked right out without looking back.

“I’m so sorry, love,” he whispered into her hair, just before they apparated back to London.

“You did warn me,” Tina shrugged, as they popped up in the alley around the corner from their home, “it’ll be alright. We have each other, they can’t change that.”

“You don’t deserve to be treated like that,” Newt fumed, “Tina, I swear-”

“Don’t worry about it,” Tina cut him off with a kiss, “it’s over and done with. Let’s just keep looking forward to the wedding.” 

Newt nodded as he calmed down. Then, with a mischievous glint in his eye, he asked, “Remember when you mentioned the other day that we wouldn’t be able to do anything this weekend?” 

“Yeah…” Tina trailed off.

“Looks like we just got our weekend back,” Newt whispered saucily in her ear, before scooping her up in a bridal carry and apparating them directly into his bedroom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts below! Will try to get another chapter up later in the week.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Press gossip. And a wedding.

Newt and Tina woke up to Theseus pounding on the door. “Oh shit,” Tina groaned, “you were supposed to go back to the basement last night…”

Newt stretched and rolled his eyes. “Theseus really needs to get over it. Soon enough, we’ll be married and it’ll be perfectly acceptable to share a bed.”

Theseus pounded on the door again, so they quickly pulled their rumpled clothes on and came to the door.

As they expected, he immediately opened up with an admonishment of their behavior. “Can’t you wait just two bloody weeks?” he complained. 

Newt rolled his eyes exasperatedly, and Theseus continued with a dramatic sigh, “you should see the gossip column in today’s Prophet.” He handed over the newspaper he’d been holding under his arm, already turned to Page Six. There was a recent picture of Newt and Tina strolling arm in arm down the street, blushing shyly at each other. The headline blared QUESTIONS REMAIN ABOUT BEAST TAMER SCAMANDER’S CONTROVERSIAL WHIRLWIND ENGAGEMENT, with the article following below. 

_ In case anyone wasn’t already aware, Newt Scamander, bestselling author and premier expert in magical creatures, will be tying the knot in just two weeks’ time, following a whirlwind romance with former MACUSA auror, Porpentina “Tina” Goldstein. Indeed, it seems a bit too much of a whirlwind, for those closely watching the story unfold.  _

_ Both Mr. Scamander and Miss Goldstein were among a group of 12 witches and wizards placed under a two week quarantine less than a day after returning from a disastrous encounter with Gellert Grindelwald himself. It is unclear whether the couple, who met in New York last year during the obscurial incident, were in contact at all during the quarantine period. However, they announced their engagement just two weeks after being released from isolation, setting a wedding date for just one month after that. _

_ Sources with the Ministry have confirmed that Mr. Scamander was still under an international travel ban when he traveled to Paris in September. He spent the majority of his time there in the company of Miss Goldstein, leading to speculation that he defied his ban to carry out a romantic errand. Was there perhaps a secret dalliance between the two in the City of Love, resulting in a situation that explains the rushed engagement and wedding?  _

_ As if a rumored pregnancy were not reason enough to suspect the true forces behind this mysterious wedding, Mr. Scamander’s own parents, Lord and Lady Scamander of Hippogriff Manor in Surrey, are skeptical of the couple’s motives, specifically regarding their soon-to-be daughter-in-law.  _

_ “We had some reasonable questions and concerns about the prudence of the match,” Lady Scamander told a correspondent, “but our son refused to address them and immediately shut down the conversation before storming out of the house.” _

_ “She’s an auror, obviously a very skilled witch. I would not be surprised if there was some sort of potion or enchantment at play,” Lord Scamander added.  _

_ Such strong words from the groom’s own parents, though of course, there is no way to prove or disprove the accusation. The question of whether Miss Goldstein is with child will be resolved with the passage of time, as soon enough, it will be impossible to hide it if she is. Until then, we can only speculate as we continue to provide full coverage of this most intriguing romance. _

Tina wrinkled her nose, as Newt angrily crumpled the paper. “I’m sorry,” Theseus said softly, “and it’s only the beginning...you know how the press can get…I’m also sorry things didn’t go well up at the Manor.”

“Yes, well, we knew to expect that,” Newt said quietly, “now what?” 

“The press is gonna talk. They’ve done worse to us,” Tina said pointedly, “at least we’re together now.” Newt could only nod. 

“Do you know if mum and dad will be coming to the wedding?”

“I wouldn’t mind if they didn’t,” Newt crossed his arms testily, “but really, the choice lies with Tina.”

“I mean, the way we left off with them, they might not want to, but it would be kinda weird if you got married without them...the papers would have a real field day with that,” Tina said, shaking her head, “so, if they did decide they wanted to come, I could live with that.”

“And I can make sure they behave,” Theseus offered, “it shouldn’t be up to either of you, you’ll have other things to be handling that day.” 

“Knowing them, they’ve made their decision already and will leave it until the wedding for us to see what they’ve decided to do,” Newt huffed irritably, “but if they do decide to come...I appreciate the offer Theseus, thank you.”

“Of course,” Theseus said kindly, “now, as to the papers, what do we do?”

“What can we do?” Tina shrugged, “they ain’t wrong about the pregnancy. And in a few months, just looking at me is gonna be enough to prove them right.” 

“Are you prepared for some very nasty press?” Theseus asked stoically, but turned paler by the second thinking about it, “I don’t know what things are like in America, but Britain is well known for their vicious gossip columns.”

“It’s not like I can do anything about it,” Tina shrugged, “and what’s the worst that can happen? Are people gonna try to hex me on the street?”

“No, probably not,” Theseus admitted, “but there will likely be some harassment...nasty letter addressed to you...it won’t be an easy life. Though I don’t think there’s really anything you can do until the papers decide someone else has a more intriguing personal life.” 

Newt and Tina sighed together. Theseus was right, all they could do was wait for someone more interesting to come along…

As the wedding drew nearer, there was much to do. Newt extended the space around the kelpie lake so that they could hold the wedding with the view of the lake. Jacob cooked and baked up a storm. Tina and Nagini went for their final fittings and picked up their dresses (an event which ended up being covered by Witch Weekly). Thanks to the purple potion, Tina felt alright for much of the day, though still had some vomiting episodes in the evenings after it wore off. 

As Newt was still under a travel ban, the honeymoon was going to have to be local. Since Tina hadn’t gotten a chance to see Hogsmeade during their brief visit to Hogwarts, Newt booked a suite at the Three Broomsticks for a few days. It would give them a bit of privacy from the full house to start off their married life. 

Newt and Tina still managed to sneak off to the case every few days, and reminded themselves that it was for the best. After all, they had their entire lives to be together, and not having as much time only increased the anticipation of their wedding night. 

No one had heard from Lord and Lady Scamander since the disastrous dinner, so the question of their attendance was still unresolved. Just as Newt had predicted, it seemed that they were simply going to let everyone figure out on the day itself what they’d decided to do.

The night before the wedding, Newt kissed Tina in the doorway of the bedroom, which at long last, they’d be able to start sharing tomorrow without hearing about it from Theseus. 

“I’ll miss you,” he said softly between kisses, for from now until the ceremony, they would not be seeing each other. 

“I think we can handle half a day apart after those nine months we spent apart earlier this year, don’t ya think?” Tina chuckled, “but I’ll miss you too. I love you, and we’ll be there before you know it!” 

Although they were supposed to try and get some rest before the big day, they both knew neither of them would be getting much sleep. Not with so much anticipation and excitement for tomorrow.

Tina was up bright and early. In the quiet of the earliest hours of the day, she had time to think. And as excited as she was, the searing pain of the gaping void left by her sister rushed to the forefront with a vengeance. She was getting married today, and Queenie wasn’t there. She missed her parents, of course, but she’d been so young when they died that she never had envisioned them at her wedding. 

But Queenie had always been a given. She had always been by her side, and in every wedding fantasy she’d ever conjured up in her mind, Queenie was there. Even when they were fighting bitterly over Jacob and Tina’s dreams of being with Newt were seemingly dashed, it never occurred to her that whenever she did marry, Queenie could possibly not be there. 

Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes, and she could hardly swallow from the lump in her throat. There was only one person she could talk to right now. She tiptoed out of her room, and knocked on the door of the guest. 

“Teen! What is it?” Jacob asked, rubbing sleep from his eyes as he blinked at her from the doorway, “got the jitters?”

“Oh no, not at all,” Tina immediately clarified with a blush, “it’s, well, I think you’re the only one-”

Jacob caught her meaning instantly. “Queenie,” he said softly, then, when Tina nodded tearfully, Jacob steered her to the kitchen, “come, let’s talk about it over some coffee.”

“I never got the chance to patch things up with her,” Tina’s voice wavered and a tear dropped into her coffee, “she didn’t even reply to any of my postcards.”

Jacob reached over to squeeze her shoulder. “Newt wasn’t the only one who came to Paris looking for you, you know,” he said softly.

Tina looked up at that. “She did?” 

“She left for Paris before I did,” Jacob explained, “we actually had a-a bit of a spat. She left without me. Then, next thing I know, Newt is packing up to go to Paris to find you. So I actually went with him.”

“That explains a lot,” Tina chuckled, “like why you guys were together but without Queenie when you found me at Kama’s place.”

“I’m sorry you have to get married without her,” Jacob said painfully.

“I know,” Tina whispered hoarsely, “she’s always been there for everything...and now, the biggest moment of my life is here...and she’s not. Jacob, how do I do this without her?”

“Well, you love Newt, don’t you?”

“More than anything. Marrying Newt is the only thing I’m sure about in my crazy life,” Tina sighed with a small smile, before her chin wavered again and her eyes filled up, “and he’s all I have in this world, because Queenie left me…”

“She left both of us,” Jacob said darkly, gathering Tina in a hug, “but I know she loves both of us. She made some poor choices, but I know how much she loves you, even when she’s angry with you. When she hears you’re married, when that baby comes...trust me, she’ll be kicking herself for missing all that.”

Tina was crying freely now, into Jacob’s shoulder, and he continued, “Queenie would want me to take care of you, though, like a big brother. She can’t be here, but I’m here, now. Me and Queenie, we were supposed to get married. That makes me your brother. You ok with that, doll?”

“I couldn’t ask for a better brother,” Tina sat up, and smiled through her tears before hugging Jacob again. “Say, would you mind walking me down the aisle?”

“What was your plan before today?” Jacob asked, surprised.

“I figured I’d do it alone. I always thought it’d be Queenie, but, well…” she trailed off.

“I’d be honored to stand in for her,” Jacob smiled softly, “is that what you want?” 

“Yeah,” Tina sniffed, wiping away the last tears from her eyes, “please.”

“You got it,” Jacob squeezed her shoulder again, “now you go get washed up. You got a wedding to get dressed for, and I got a wedding cake to bake!” 

Tina couldn’t help smiling at that. Jacob was already puttering around in the kitchen by the time she went back to her room to start getting ready. Nagini was already standing by the door waiting to help her.

Newt was spending the morning of his wedding in the case, though accompanied by Theseus. Bunty and Kama had shooed him out of the basement so that they could get it set up for the ceremony. 

“What are you nervous about?” Theseus teased his younger brother as he fussed and fidgeted with his dress robes, “you’ve essentially been living like it these last two months or so!”

Newt swatted him with an errant sock. “I’m not nervous about being married,” he huffed, “I’m nervous about the wedding...that not too much goes wrong…”

“I’ll make sure everything is alright,” Theseus promised, “and if...if our parents do come, I’ll handle them.”

“You’re a much better best man than--oh, Theseus, I’m sorry for even mentioning it,” Newt bit his lip and looked away.

“How many times do I have to tell you that you deserve happiness before you believe it?” Theseus murmured insistently. 

“It’s just, I don’t know how you do it,” Newt sighed, “how do you stand here, as my best man at my wedding, when it was supposed to be the other way around? And so soon after…”

“She wouldn’t have had it any other way,” Theseus said quietly. 

The two brothers embraced sincerely, and then Theseus stepped back to continue his best man duties. He grabbed a boutonniere, but Newt stopped him. “Oh no, I don’t need one of those. Pickett will object,” he patted his lapel and the little green creature poked his head out, “and besides, he’s plantlike enough to stand in for that.”

“Honestly, Newt,” Theseus shook his head, but couldn’t help the small smile that escaped, “ah well, I suppose Tina knows what she’s getting into!” This time, Newt swatted his brother with his bowtie.

After a bit more banter between the brothers, Theseus pulled out his pocket watch and noted the time. “Our party should be assembling now, let’s go up.”

They clambered out of the case and made their way over to the expanded lakefront area. There, a notary from the Ministry stood on the small platform where the couple would stand for the ceremony. The small party was already assembled, smiling warmly at the groom and his best man. It was only when they arrived next to the notary that Newt noticed his parents had, in fact, decided to come, along with Blinky the house elf. They made their way over to their sons as they took their places on the platform.

“Mother. Father,” Theseus said warily, inching closer to Newt, ready to react at the slightest provocation. Newt stood, silently glaring at his parents, daring them to speak up. 

Lady Scamander simply remarked, “quite a small gathering, I see.”

“You should be grateful. Fewer people to witness the shame I’m bringing to the family,” Newt quipped. His parents huffed their way back to their seats, not even bothering to argue with Newt’s observation that they were, in fact, ashamed of his chosen mate.

“Easy there,” Theseus whispered warningly in his brother’s ear, “this is a happy day for you. They can’t ruin that.” Newt took a few deep breaths, nodding. 

Suddenly, the music started up. Newt turned around to see where it was coming from, and his eyes welled up when he saw the quartet of string instruments, charmed to play themselves. He turned around to Theseus, who smiled knowingly. 

“You can thank me later for remembering that weddings need some music,” Theseus whispered again, “now, you might want to face the stairs, because any moment now…”

Newt listened and turned his attention to the stairs, just in time to have his breath knocked out by the most wonderful sight in his life. The room faded away, the music turned to mere buzzing, because only one thing mattered, and that was Tina, more radiant and beautiful than ever, but most importantly, wearing white and walking towards  _ him,  _ about to marry  _ him.  _

He barely noticed Jacob escorting her, or even the details of her gown and veil (except that she looked magnificent). All he saw was a bride, a bride who was Tina, who was somehow, most remarkably, his bride. He could hardly believe it was real, that such wonder and happiness could exist. 

She came down the winding staircase, leaning on Jacob’s arm, feeling as though she was moving both too quickly and too slowly. The sight before her was slightly obscured by her veil, and yet, clear as day, especially as Newt came into focus. More dashing than ever, in traditional wizards’ dress robes that matched his gorgeous sea-green eyes, he stood at the edge of the lake, framed by the artificial sunlight. 

She smiled so widely, she thought her cheeks might break, as the realization hit that he was there for her.  _ Her _ groom, standing there waiting to marry  _ her.  _ Nothing and no one else in the room mattered, she could only watch him, growing closer as her feet somehow managed to convey her to him. 

And before either of them knew it, they stood right beside each other, clasping hands, and gazing lovingly into each other’s eyes so intently that they could barely hear the words of the ceremony. Theseus had to smack his lovestruck brother on the shoulder to snap him out of it enough to take the ring from him. 

Newt fumbled a bit, but managed to get the ring out of Theseus’ hand and onto Tina’s finger without mishap. It didn’t take much longer from there. A few more lines of ceremony, and then the casting of the spell that officially bound them in marriage, and Newt joyfully scooped Tina into his arms, as she drew her arms around his neck. He tipped her back, and kissed her soundly, to general applause, and the sound of Jacob whooping and hollering. 

They heard the sound of a camera going off and looked over for a moment to find Dumbledore snapping pictures. “I thought you might like some pictures of today,” he smiled warmly. 

“That’s very thoughtful, sir,” Tina said softly, “thank you for thinking of it.”

“Here now, stand there, let me get a portrait,” Dumbledore offered. 

Newt held Tina around the waist, she placed her hands on his chest, and they both turned to face the camera for a few shots of a standard wedding portrait. “I’ll send you the best ones when I have them developed,” Dumbledore told them as he finished up, “a wedding gift, for the happy couple.”

“Thank you, professor, for your generous gift,” Newt said shyly, before softly kissing his blushing bride on the cheek.

“Now it’s time for a family portrait,” Lord Scamander cleared his throat, gesturing to Blinky, who was holding a camera as well. 

Tina looked at Newt quizzically, and Newt had just enough time to whisper in her ear, “if I had to guess, they want a family portrait so that they can pretend everything is normal between us and them if anyone asks.”

Tina nodded in understanding as everyone was quickly shuffled into place. Newt and Tina posed much the same as they had for Dumbledore, and Theseus stood on Tina’s other side, while Lord and Lady Scamander stood by Newt. With a few clicks, it was all over, and Newt’s parents started getting ready to leave. 

The Lord and Lady bid both their sons farewell and said nothing to their new daughter in law. Newt followed them to the foot of the stairs to confront them. “She’s good enough for a picture to display on your mantle so you can pretend to your neighbors that we’re a big, happy family, but she’s not good enough for an actual acknowledgement at her own wedding?”

“Every step of the way, your whole life, you make questionable decisions, unbefitting a wizard of your birth and status,” his father growled angrily, “we can’t stop you, but don’t expect any approbation from us.”

“It’s not too late to fix this mistake,” his mother huffed haughtily.

“The only mistake today was in letting you show your faces here,” Newt said coldly, “now, kindly leave so I can celebrate my marriage properly with people who actually care about us.”

“Your life to ruin, boy,” Lord Scamander spat bitterly, as he linked arms with his wife and apparated with a loud crack. Blinky gave Newt a disdainful look, as if echoing the views of her master and mistress, before apparating herself. 

Theseus and Tina came up behind Newt. “Didn’t end well, I suppose?” Theseus asked concernedly.

“No, actually, it did,” Newt shrugged nonchalantly, “they’ve gone, and now I can celebrate my happiest day with my wife and our true family.” He slid his arm around Tina’s waist, and kissed her temple. 

Theseus smiled in relief then pulled out his wand to point at the instruments, which had been quietly playing background music. They immediately started up a waltz. “What’s a wedding without dancing?” he smirked, “now, you two, get out there and start your first married dance!” The couple happily complied. 

The rest of the celebration was perfect. Surrounded by the small, supportive crowd, there was only love and warmth to be had. Even Bunty, pained as she was, was ultimately happy for the overjoyed couple. There was dancing, followed by toasts, excellent food made by Jacob, and an air of pure joy and exhilaration shared by all. 

As the sun set, the party was still going on, but the couple was already growing tired of celebrating with others and quite eager to begin their own private celebration. Jacob seemed to notice. He staggered over to them, jovially clapping them both on the back before announcing loudly, “I think these two are ready for the real fun of the weddin’ night!” 

Newt and Tina blushed fiercely and trained their glances on the floor as everyone laughed awkwardly. But they were glad of the excuse to take their leave. Tina walked over to the door, where their luggage was waiting, and Newt announced with a shrug, “well, you can keep partying if you’d like. Most of you live here anyway. We’ll see you in three days!”

Newt and Tina shared one last kiss to delight the guests, and waved happily before picking up their bags and whisking themselves away to their honeymoon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know your thoughts below! Also, next chapter will be some good old fashioned wedding night smut, so stay tuned :-)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding night. 'Nuff said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of some classic wedding night porn with feelings. Enjoy!

After waving their guests goodbye, the happy couple apparated directly out of the flat to Hogsmeade, where they checked into their suite at The Three Broomsticks. The pub was full as the famous author and his auror bride stepped in, so their arrival made quite a stir. There was no hiding as they made their way through the pub to the stairs leading to the rooms. The patrons cheered, toasted and congratulated the couple, and some even yelled out bawdy comments. 

Once they climbed up the stairs, though, they were alone in the hallway and were able to peacefully find their suite. “So,” Newt eyed her as they stood outside the door, “would you like to do this the traditional way, or do you prefer to just step in yourself?”

“I think I would prefer tradition,” Tina grinned, “it’s our wedding night, I want all the romantic fixins!”

“As you wish,” Newt said as he scooped her up and carried her, in the traditional bridal style, over the threshold into their honeymoon suite. 

The room was cozy, but luxurious. There was a vase of roses and a bottle of wine waiting for them inside, which was a nice touch. Tina wrapped her arms around Newt’s neck as soon as he set her down. They touched their foreheads together, smiling. 

“We’ve really done it! We’ve gone and gotten married!” Tina giggled softly.

“That we have...you’re really stuck with me now,” Newt whispered, before capturing her lips with his own. 

After several minutes of passionate kissing, Tina pulled away breathlessly. “I’m just going to...go get ready,” she winked suggestively.

Newt grabbed her hand to stop her. “No...I…”

“In the mood for slow? Ok, we can-”

“Oh no, not that,” Newt shook his head, “well, I do want to take it slow, and savor this night, but, well, it’s...I want to enjoy you like this, in your wedding gown, a little longer. And take it off myself,” he grinned cheekily. 

“Well, then, I’ll leave you to it, Mr. Scamander,” Tina kissed him on the nose.

“Much obliged, Mrs. Scamander,” Newt ran his fingers through her hair before kissing her again. 

He began running his hands over her body. “I love seeing you like this,” he whispered in her ear, “you, as a bride. My bride.”

Tina sighed raggedly as Newt trailed kisses down her neck and began nipping at her collarbone. He then gently turned her around and took in the row of buttons down her back. “You can use your wand if you’d like,” Tina smiled coyly, turning over her shoulder to look at him.

“No,” Newt insisted, kissing a mole on the back of her shoulder, “I want to enjoy every moment of you in your wedding dress…” He began undoing the buttons, slowly and deliberately, taking breaks along the way to kiss and caress her some more. 

As the buttons came undone, Newt saw that he was revealing some sort of lacy, almost translucent fabric underneath. “What’s this?” he breathed hotly into Tina’s ear, causing her to shiver pleasantly. 

“Just a little something special I got in honor of the occasion,” she teased, “you’ll have to get this dress off to find out.”

Newt returned eagerly to the buttons. Before long, he made it to the last button and Tina let down her sleeves, allowing her dress to fall to the ground, pooling at her feet. Newt cupped her rear and gave it a suggestive squeeze, before turning Tina back around to face him. 

She stood before him in a lacy white slip that ended just at the tops of her thighs. Her pink nipples, already raised, were completely visible through the lace. White silk stockings went just to her knees, held up by lacy garters.

Newt wasn’t entirely sure how he could continue breathing at this point. He reached for Tina, but she stepped back for a moment, with a smirk. 

“Things appear a bit...unfair right now,” Tina pouted, “you’re wearing entirely too much clothing right now.”

“Do you plan to do anything about it, or shall I?” Newt asked bemusedly. 

Tina wordlessly helped him shuck his robes off. “Perhaps there should be a return to traditional wizards robes,” Tina mused, “they look real nice and are much easier to get off than waistcoats and suspenders.”

“I shall try to make sure we keep some robes in my closet then, to wear to bed,” he mused as his wedding robes dropped to the floor, leaving him in his boxers.

Tina was just beginning to lightly trace his scars when they were interrupted by a series of indignant squeaks. “Sounds like we’re not alone in here,” Tina chuckled.

“Bugger!” Newt swore, and bent down to grab Pickett, “did you sneak back in when you knew you were supposed to be staying with Theseus the next few days?” 

The little bowtruckle crossed his arms defiantly. Newt sighed, “Pick, we’ve been through this. I need to mate sometimes. Just as all creatures do.”

Pickett blew a raspberry and then hopped back onto the floor and scurried for the door. “You’re welcome to come back when it’s time to sleep!” Newt called out after him as he squeezed under the door and left the room, “and thank you for understanding!” 

Tina was doubled over in laughter watching the whole conversation. “Maybe now you’ll finally do something about Pickett’s attachment issues,” Tina giggled as Newt turned back to face her.

“I suppose you’re right, it’s time to really get serious about it,” Newt grinned bemusedly, then, cupped a breast and swiped his thumb over the nipple, causing it to stiffen through the lace covering it, then whispered breathily in Tina’s ear, “now, where were we?”

Tina replied with a heady moan, and sucked a small bite onto Newt’s shoulder, then started running her tongue over the scars on his chest. She slowly backed him into the bed, until he sat down on the edge. He took her into his lap and kissed her fiercely before peeling down the top of her slip. 

As Tina’s breasts sprang free, Newt wasted no time in lavishing them with his mouth. She gasped and moaned, grinding herself against his hardened length while he sucked and flicked her nipples into hard points. 

Tina’s grinding soon left Newt’s boxers very wet. “Take them off,” she whispered in Newt’s ear. 

“So bos-I mean, demanding,” Newt caught himself, remembering the promise he’d made Tina during their very first time together.

“Good call,” Tina smirked, “or I would have had to punish you.”

“You can punish me anytime you’d like,” Newt murmured as he shucked his boxers off, gasping as he felt Tina’s wet seam against him, “as long as I’m allowed to punish you whenever it’s warranted.”

“Why would you punish me?” Tina asked, feigning all innocence.

“Because you’re an impossible witch,” he growled, cupping her rear, “and now, I have a demand of my own...take this off.”

Tina complied, removing her slip entirely. She moved to start undoing her garters but Newt stopped her. “Those, I want you to keep on, at least for now,” he insisted, “I do love that look…”

“Oh you do,” Tina grinned devilishly, before pushing him against the headboard, “show me what you like, Mr. Scamander.”

“As you wish, Mrs. Scamander,” Newt breathed against her neck before shifting to press her down onto the bed. He took a moment to look at her, cheeks flushed, hair mussed, and breathless, naked except for the silk stockings and matching garters he’d asked her to keep on. 

He brought his lips to hers, kissing her sloppily as he ran his hands up her long, shapely, stockinged legs. While caressing her legs from the bottom up, he used his mouth to work his way down. Newt peppered Tina’s neck and collarbones with mostly small, sweet kisses, and the occasional love bite. As he reached her breasts, he spent more time kissing and sucking them. 

“Have I ever told you that you possess the most perfect tits?” Newt whispered against the swell of one breast before dragging his tongue from one nipple to the other.

“And what exactly is your basis for comparison?” Tina raised an eyebrow.

“Not on our wedding night, love,” he replied with a faint blush, “and besides, no one who came before could ever come anywhere close to you. I do believe I was in the middle of showing you exactly how much I adore every inch of you!”

Newt took one of the hands he’d been running along Tina’s legs, and slid it along the inside of her thigh. She shivered in anticipation as he first ran a finger along her dripping wet seam, then located and began toying with the pearl of her clit. Meanwhile, he continued to lavish her nipples at the same time. Tina could only cry out from multiple points of pleasurable sensation, leading her over the cliff.

Newt gave her a little break as she panted, coming back to herself. He continued kissing his way downward, stopping over the plane of her stomach. It had now been nearly two months since she’d become pregnant, and it was still completely taut and flat, as far as Newt could tell, though he eagerly anticipated the moment when it would begin to swell. 

He lingered over her stomach, kissing and caressing it tenderly. “I love you, Tina,” He looked up at her for a moment, then, whispered against her belly, “and I love you too.” 

Tina held his face in her hands, looking at him with misty eyes, then, sat them both up and kissed him soundly. Newt soon found himself once again pressed against the headboard, as Tina straddled him. 

“You sure? I thought I was going to go back down-”

“I thought so too,” Tina placed a finger against Newt’s lips, “but now I just want to go right ahead with everything.”

“I’ll not argue against that, love,” he whispered hotly against her cheek, gripping her hips tightly as she took him in hand and sank down on him.

Tina began to move, and Newt ran a hand over her stockings, shivering with desire, as he met her thrusts. He wrapped his other arm around her waist, holding her as close as he could while they moved frantically against each other. Tina could feel herself building up again, and Newt could feel her pulsing around him. 

“Almost there, love,” he panted, thrusting harder to meet her where she needed him most, “I’ve got you Tina.”

As she continued to scale the crest, Newt once again took a nipple in his mouth, and that was enough to push her over the edge with a loud cry. The way she clenched around him tightly as she came pushed him to his own finish. He and Tina fell sideways onto the bed, still connected and wrapped around each other, panting hard. 

“How did you like our first non-scandalous liaison?” Newt asked his bride after catching his breath, kissing her lightly on the forehead.

“It was wonderful,” Tina sighed happily, snuggling even closer to her groom, “now, do you mind if I take a moment to get these stockings off?”

“Oh,” Newt’s face fell, “should I not have asked…?”

“No, don’t worry, I liked it!” Tina insisted, “it was real nice doing it like that! I just don’t want to sleep with them on.”

Newt smiled in relief, “oh, well, that’s understandable.”

They snuggled up again as soon as Tina got them off and tossed them to the side. They lazily kissed and caressed each other for a while. Tina traced a long winding scar that ran from Newt’s collarbone to his waist. “How’d that happen?” she asked, kissing it lightly as if to soothe it.

“A mishap with one of the ‘griffs at home,” he grimaced, “I was young and stupid and was too impatient to wait before approaching.” 

“And what about this one?” Tina asked, dusting her fingers over a shiny burn near Newt’s shoulder.

Newt placed a hand over hers, and brought her fingers to his lips to kiss. “We’re married now. Surely, you don’t want to use up all my thrilling tales on our first night when we have all our lives ahead of us?”

“I’m married to you, I’m sure you will soon end up with new mishaps to share with me,” Tina chuckled, “but you’re right. I don’t want to be greedy.” With that, she drew Newt in for a long, languid kiss. 

They soon found themselves yawning and settling into their favorite spooning position. When Newt draped his arm over Tina’s middle, he placed his hand securely over her belly, where their child was slowly growing. 

“Hey, Newt?” Tina yawned drowsily, “don’t you think we should maybe put some clothes on? When Pickett comes back…”

“He’ll just settle in my hair for the night,” Newt shrugged, holding Tina closer to him, “besides, perhaps the little bugger will learn a lesson about giving us privacy if he ends up seeing something he’d rather not.”

Tina laughed aloud. “You astound me, Newt.”

“As long as it’s in a good way,” he kissed her cheek softly.

“Mostly,” Tina shrugged.

“I should hope so, you’re stuck with me now,” Newt reminded her.

“And I couldn’t be happier,” Tina sighed, relaxing into his embrace in a fitting end to the happiest day of her life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know when I'll next be posting, but I do try to keep it to once a week. I'm stuck homeschooling my own little souvenirs till mid-June, so obviously things are a bit nutty here. Kudos and comments always appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scenes from the honeymoon, and their return to regular life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. This chapter is a bit short, but it's basically all fluff and a bit of hurt/comfort, so do enjoy! Let me know your thoughts below!

Small streams of sunlight filtered into the room through the shades, and Newt pulled the covers over his head. Pickett stirred in his hair and began squeaking. 

“Shhh!” Newt hissed, “you’ll wake-”

“S’alright,” Tina murmured sleepily, “I’m awake.”

“Pickett,” Newt reached up into his hair to help the little creature extract himself, “why don’t you go exploring again, yes?” 

Pickett blew a raspberry, but hopped off the bed and scurried away. Tina smirked, and drew Newt in for a heated kiss. 

“You know, there’s something we left out last night,” Newt raised a teasing eyebrow, “you mind if I-”

“Go straight ahead,” Tina replied eagerly, as Newt disappeared under the sheets…

After spending most of the morning behaving exactly as newlyweds should, they did eventually decide to get dressed and explore the town. As Newt opened the door, he found a newspaper in front. There, on the front page, was a picture of them, in their wedding finery, checking in the previous evening.

“Bugger!” Newt muttered under his breath, but quickly scanned the article anyway. 

“How bad is it?” Tina grimaced.

“Actually alright,” Newt handed it over to her with a shrug, “they liked your dress. Said I’m a very lucky fellow, which I certainly can’t argue with. And just one line asking the same question they keep asking…”

“Which will eventually be confirmed,” Tina shrugged, before tossing the paper in the wastebasket, “what else is new...now come, you promised me a grand tour of Hogsmeade!”

They linked arms and strode out of the room together, to enjoy a honeymoon outing. They went to Honeydukes, the post office, and Zonko’s joke shop. They rented brooms and went for a ride around town, even managing to catch a glimpse of a quidditch game going on at Hogwarts. 

“Who are we rooting for?” Tina asked, bobbing up and down beside Newt on her broom.

“By the looks of things, it does not appear Hufflepuff is playing today, and as it’s likely the first game of the season, there are no standings yet, so we can be entirely neutral,” Newt shrugged.

“Well, blue’s always been my favorite color, so I think I’m gonna go for that,” Tina decided.

“Ravenclaw, then. Though if you’d gone to Hogwarts, I think you’d have been in Gryffindor. The red ones,” Newt gestured to the red blurs zipping around. 

Tina suddenly placed a hand on her abdomen, and her face fell. 

“Tina, love, what’s wrong?”

“It’s just...it hit me that our child is probably gonna go to Hogwarts,” she said quietly, “not that there’s really a problem with that, rivalry aside,” she hastened to explain, “it’s just...well…” she stammered at a complete loss for how to explain. 

“It’s a reminder of the life you’ve left behind,” Newt placed his hand over hers and gave it a sympathetic squeeze.

“Not that I’m that broken up about it, I mean, what could be better than starting-”

“You don’t need to excuse it, Tina,” Newt insisted, “you’re allowed to miss New York, and America. It’s OK to sometimes feel bad about having been uprooted so suddenly.”

Tina nodded tearfully, before leaning over for a kiss. They watched the game a little more before flying back to the village and retiring to their room with some hot chocolate, after which Newt promptly worked on warming Tina up in other ways...

After three blissful days, it was time to return home and to real life. “Ah, well, at least people will expect us to head to our room early every night,” Newt pouted a bit as they packed their bags.

“And even if we had more time, we’d still eventually have to get back to work,” Tina sighed. 

“Well, now it’s the true beginning of our lives together,” Newt took her hands in his and kissed them, “all the little things, the everyday--that’s what sharing a life is about. Besides, we have the next appointment to look forward to.”

“Yes,” Tina whispered breathlessly, bringing their hands to rest together on top of her stomach, before they swirled away to go home.

A few days later, they found themselves back in Healer Abbott’s exam room. Though still stern and no-nonsense, she did seem a bit cheerier than last time, as she greeted Tina as Mrs. Scamander. Once again, Tina was weighed and measured, though there really wasn’t any noticeable change yet. 

Next, her blood was taken again for the timing potion. “But don’t we already know how far along I am, from our last visit?” Tina questioned, as Abbott swirled her blood around in the cloudy potion and set it to rest for three minutes.

“Yes,” Abbott explained, “now we check to make sure the baby is developing properly. Sometimes, especially at this stage, problems prevent the baby from growing further. We know, based on last time, the potion should indicate you’re about two months along. We want to make sure the potion shows the right color.”

Tina’s heart contracted in fear and she gripped Newt’s hand tightly. Newt was also sitting straight up, staring at the potion in terror. “And what do we do if it’s the wrong color?” Newt whispered fearfully.

Abbot sighed. “There’s nothing we can do for the baby in that case,” then, patting Tina’s shoulder kindly, “there, there, not to worry. You and your baby are just fine by the looks of things. Now tell me, has the potion I gave you last time been helpful?” 

“Yes, thanks,” Tina murmured distractedly, “very helpful.”

“Good, good, I expect you won’t be needing it for more than a few more weeks,” Abbott assured her, “and you’ve been keeping your appetite?”

“Yes,” Tina murmured again, still nervously glancing at the potion. 

Finally, Abbott turned back to the potion and smiled. “Just where it should be,” she informed the young couple, “you see? I told you everything would be fine.” 

Newt and Tina both exhaled in relief, and Newt kissed her cheek softly, and placed his hand protectively over her abdomen. 

“Now, we’re going to listen to the heartbeat,” Abbott explained, pulling out her wand and pointing at Tina. A fast, steady heartbeat filled the room, and the parents-to-be looked at each other in wonder, clasping hands. 

“Excellent,” Abbott murmured, waving her wand again to silence the spell, “everything sounds good. Now, Mrs. Scamander, you’re an auror, yes?”

Tina nodded apprehensively. “I can-I can still work, right? As long as it’s desk duty?”

“Yes,” the midwitch smiled indulgently, “you obviously can’t do field work in your condition, but office work should be fine. Just beware of overworking, if it gets too stressful, you'll need to cut back even office work. But that’s all for now. I’ll see you back here in a month, though of course you may call with any concerns before then.”

The couple left in good spirits, and walked home together holding hands. “Are you ready to tell the others at dinner?” Newt asked as they trudged through the November mist hanging over the city.

“I guess so,” Tina shrugged, “I see no reason not to. We all live together anyway. Even Bunty is with us more than she’s at her own place.”

So Newt once again stood up as Jacob brought out dessert, just as he had on the day of the engagement. “This isn’t news to everyone at the table, but we’re all family here. So, um, yes, well…” he tugged at his collar blushing, “Tina and I are expecting a baby this summer.” 

Theseus, still uncomfortable about the timeline of things, smiled shyly while also facepalming, and Jacob just grinned giddily. The rest of the crew politely muttered their congratulations, offering no judgment, though Kama looked a bit scandalized, but said nothing beyond his best wishes for the young family. 

Tina was already yawning before dessert was done. Although the morning sickness was already subsiding, even after her potion wore off, she was easily fatigued. She got up to help clear with everyone else, only to find everyone insisting that she go lie down.

“Easy there, doll, you need to go rest up,” Jacob implored, steering her away from the kitchen.

“Yes,” Bunty agreed, “you need to keep your strength up.”

“I’m fine,” Tina yawned loudly, “I’m pregnant, not sick.”

“And half asleep on your feet, love,” Newt said softly, kissing her hand, “there’s more than enough of us to clear up from dinner, go lie down, and I’ll see you in a few minutes.” Outnumbered, Tina sauntered off to the bedroom with another loud yawn.

When Newt got back to their room, though, he was surprised to find Tina not only awake, but crying. “What’s wrong?” he asked, sliding into bed beside her and stroking her tearstained cheek. 

Tina sat up and buried her face in Newt’s shoulder. He held her for a few minutes, stroking her back and her hair until she calmed down enough to speak. “It’s stupid, really,” she murmured, rubbing her eyes. 

“Nothing is stupid,” Newt assured her, “if something is upsetting, please tell me, so I can try to make it better.”

“I don’t know that you can make it better,” Tina sniffed, “it’s not something wrong really, I’m just feeling...I don’t know, it’s a bunch of things, all mixed up together.”

“Do you want to just talk about it?”

“Yeah,” Tina said softly. She laid her head in Newt’s lap and he stroked her hair while she spoke. 

“I just...I’m not ready for this, Newt! And I feel terrible saying it, because I already love our baby, and was so happy to hear the heartbeat and to know that everything looked good, and at the same time, I’m so scared, because everything is changing and I’m just not ready for this...to give up my job, to have everyone fretting over me and making me take it easy...i should be feeling grateful and happy, but all I can think about right now is everything that I have to restrict myself from now, and I resent it.”

“I’m so sorry,” Newt kissed her temple, “all I can say is, I’m not ready either. But I will say it and show it however much I need to, we’re in this together, Tina. We’ll manage this together.”

“That’s true. But you can’t share the pregnancy with me,” Tina sighed miserably, “you can’t feel the discomforts. You can keep doing your job fully, I already have to scale back mine. I still don’t have my sister, and now, my plans to look for her are on hold indefinitely…” Thinking about Queenie made her burst into tears all over again.

Newt had nothing he could really say to any of it. Tina was right. She had good reasons for feeling stuck and helpless, and no matter how supportive he was, there was nothing he could do to ease the physical burden that Tina was carrying. 

“I love you,” he whispered into her hair as he held her, “and you’re right, I can’t make it better. But I love you, and I’m here, for whatever that’s worth.”

“It’s worth everything,” Tina sniffed, nuzzling against Newt’s chest. 

Her exhaustion soon pulled her under, and she fell asleep right there, laying on his chest, snoring lightly. Newt stayed awake for a while, thinking over everything she had told him, while gently caressing her, trying to think of what he could do to help Tina feel better. As her breathing relaxed and evened out, Newt found himself growing sleepy too. He shifted himself into a more comfortable position and pressed his lips to Tina’s forehead just as sleep overcame him. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's December. Newt and Tina enjoy some holiday celebrations together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some sweet and some heat! Enjoy!

November soon turned into December, with the mist hanging about ever more frostily, and the sky a seemingly permanent iron gray. Tina settled into her job at the Ministry, while Newt split his time between the Beasts Department, his own creatures, and working on the second edition of his book. 

Even stuck at the desk, Tina always kept her eyes and ears open for anything that might shed light on her sister’s whereabouts and activities. She tried to focus on the good things, but the gaping wound that her sister had left could never close, especially when irritated again and again by reminders. She found herself growing extra melancholy as Hanukkah approached.

Newt noticed Tina feeling down as the holidays approached, and it was easy to guess that she was missing her sister terribly. And so, it was Jacob he sought out to talk about it. 

“Can you help me?” he asked Jacob after dinner one night, “Tina’s missing Queenie, especially with the holidays coming, and I want to try to make a good one for her.”

“I think that’s wise,” Jacob nodded, “I assume you’re at least aware she celebrates Hanukkah?”

“That’s about all I know, I haven’t the foggiest notion more than that,” Newt explained.

“I don’t know that much, but I’ve lived in New York long enough to have picked up a thing or two about it. I got your back, pal, don’t worry about it,” Jacob patted him on the shoulder, “I say talk to her the next couple of days, try to find out what Hanukkah has always been like for her. And then I can help you set it up!”

“Thank you, Jacob,” Newt smiled in relief. 

“Anything for you, buddy,” Jacob clapped him on the back, “I don’t think I could ever be even after everything…”

“Think nothing of it, my friend,” Newt assured him. 

Despite her moodiness, physically, Tina was feeling a lot better as she approached the three month mark. As such, she had plenty of energy for Newt in the evenings. Newt decided to bring up the question of Hanukkah as they lazed around in a comfortable tangle basking in the afterglow of the evening’s activities. 

“Tell me about how you celebrate?” Newt whispered, as he dropped small kisses along her shoulder. 

“Celebrate?” Tina was surprised for a moment, before realizing what he was asking, “oh, you mean Hanukkah. Which is pretty soon...Ah well, it isn’t much, really…” she trailed off as Newt kissed her lightly.

“I want to know,” he insisted, “so I can celebrate properly with you.” 

“There isn’t much you need to do, really,” Tina shrugged, “when I packed up my things, I took along my menorah, and the old dreidls papa magically carved when I was a little girl. And, oh,” her face fell thinking about it, “Queenie was always the cook between the two of us. I wouldn’t mama’s latke--potato pancake-- recipe offhand. Or her donut recipe. Well, I guess we can’t have everything...the menorah’s the important thing, and I have that.”

“That sounds like a good start,” Newt said, “and gifts? Did you exchange gifts?” 

“Nothing like you do for Christmas,” Tina shook her head, “and anyway, we could never afford much. Small things, trinkets, or we’d repurpose stuff. But yeah, I guess, we did have gifts. What about you? What’d you guys do for Christmas?”

“My parents always had the stuffy, elaborate parties for extended family and important associates,” Newt grimaced, “needless to say, we’ll be skipping that. But it won’t be the first time. When I was at Hogwarts, I spent my Christmases at school. They had the most wondrous decorations and feasts. Well worth skiving off those dreadful family parties.”

“So I guess we’ll make a party here for our household?” Tina asked brightly.

“We’ll do both, of course,” Newt said. 

“Actually, I think they coincide this year,” Tina explained, “well, Hanukkah is eight days long, and I believe it will still be Hanukkah on Christmas.”

“Well, leave it to me love,” Newt kissed her forehead and held her tight, “I will make you a wonderful holiday.”

“You don’t have to do anything-”

“I want to,” Newt insisted, “you’re the one who’s had to give up the most. Please, Tina, let me do something for you.”

“Then, surprise me,” Tina grinned, running her fingers suggestively through Newt’s messy mop of hair, “surprise me and show me what you’ve got.”

“You’re not...you’re not just talking of holidays now, are you,” Newt raised a suspicious eyebrow.

“I dunno, Mr. Scamander, you tell me,” Tina teased.

“I shall have to try both then,” Newt teased back, as he delightedly rolled back on top of her...

Newt spent the rest of the time leading up to Hanukkah collaborating with Jacob on making the perfect holiday for Tina. On the eve of the start of the holiday, Tina went to work as usual, as did Theseus, but Newt took the day off from his Ministry duties. He and Jacob worked along with Nagini, Bunty, and Kama to decorate the house festively. Newt also found the menorah and dreidls that Tina had mentioned and set them out nicely, to have them ready for when Tina got home. 

The sun had already set when Tina left the office, so it was already Hanukkah. She had been expecting to simply show everyone how she lit the candles and maybe how to play a game of dreidl. It had seemed a little too easy to persuade Theseus not to work too late, but he didn’t think much of it. 

When she walked in the door, however, her jaw dropped and her eyes welled up. She looked over at Theseus, who was smirking as though he had been expecting exactly this. Clearly, he had been in on it, as had everyone else. The flat was decorated with streamers, and Tina’s menorah sat, gleaming and freshly polished, right on the windowsill. Her father’s dreidls sat in the center of the beautifully set table. 

The most delicious, comforting smells, of homemade latkes and fried donuts, wafted from the kitchen. “But-but how?” she stammered, “I don’t even know the recipes!”

Newt had, by now, made his way over to the front door, and taken his wife’s hands to lead her inside. “I told Jacob about the two things you mentioned, and, well, he did a little research and tried to recreate them for you. He’s not sure he got them exactly right, you’ll have to-”

Tina cut him off with a fierce, to both delight and groaning from their assembled audience. “Based on how it smells in here,” she grinned excitedly, “I think he got it just right. Now, Iet’s light the candles so we can eat!” 

Tina lit the candles with the blessings while everyone gathered to watch, then they enjoyed the latkes and donuts, which Jacob had indeed gotten just right. Next, she showed everyone how to play dreidl, and after a few rounds, Theseus pointed his wand at the wireless for some music and there was dancing until late into the night. 

“Thank you for arranging such a fantastic party,” Tina sighed happily against Newt’s shoulder as he waltzed her around the room.

“You like it?” he asked nervously.

“Of course I do!” Tina beamed, “couldn’t have done it better myself!” 

“I’m so happy,” Newt exhaled in relief, “to see you smile like that, to see you enjoying yourself...nothing makes me happier than that.” 

“I love you,” Tina whispered in his ear.

“I love you too,” he whispered back, kissing her gently as the song ended. 

Although they didn’t have a full party every night of Hanukkah, the household gathered around Tina every evening of the festival to watch her light the candles, and dinner each night included either latkes or donuts. Jacob got better and better at making them with each batch. 

The seventh night of Hanukkah coincided with Christmas, so a traditional English Christmas party was held that night and gifts were exchanged. It was an entirely new experience for Tina, but Jacob had his own share of wonder to experience, having never previously experienced an English nor a wizarding Christmas. 

“No siree, I ain’t going back after this!” Jacob chuckled, red faced from butterbeer and firewhiskey, “you guys better keep me forever!” 

“We’re happy to have you!” Theseus jovially patted him on the back, “you are the second best thing to come out of Newt’s New York disaster. After my lovely sister in law, of course!” He raised a glass to Tina, who blushed as everyone laughed. 

With just a few days remaining until the New Year, the next order of business was preparing for the New Year's Eve gala at the Ministry. It was actually Tina who had to remind Newt about it, as plenty of her colleagues had been yammering about it for over a month by now. 

“Bugger, I hate that gala!” Newt groaned when Tina brought it up, “I usually skip it.” 

“Well, it’s my first year working at the Ministry, so I can’t,” Tina rolled her eyes, “and I’ll never hear the end of it from Theseus if you don’t go.” 

“My parents are probably going to be there,” Newt bit his lip nervously. 

“Then we can ignore them,” Tina shrugged, “they’re not going to make a scene at the party.”

“I suppose you’re right,” Newt sighed, “and we can always find someone else we suddenly must talk to if things get too awkward.” 

“Yeah, it’ll be alright,” Tina assured him, “and maybe next year we can get out of having to go.”

On New Year’s Eve, the couple puttered around their room getting ready for the gala. Much to Tina’s chagrin, getting dressed was not working out the way she’d anticipated. A pile of discarded dresses was growing at her feet and her mood was souring considerably. 

She tugged the latest dress this way and that, but it was finally time to admit it: her body was really changing and her clothes just did not fit right anymore. The changes were gradual. At just about three months along, the pregnancy was by no means obvious to the world, but she and Newt could already discern a slight, yet unmistakable beginning of a bulge. Somewhat more obviously, her breasts had grown significantly fuller. 

“Ugh, nothing fits right,” Tina complained as she nervously attempted to adjust the navy blue beaded dress she’d finally decided was close enough to fitting out of all her other wardrobe options, “even with this, I think I’m gonna need a few expansion charms.” 

“I think you look stunning right now. I don’t see the problem at all,” Newt whispered tantalizingly against her neck as he wrapped his arms around her from behind, leaving one of them resting on the tiny bump of her stomach, and using the other to massage her breasts.

“Unless you’re ready for the whole world to find out tonight, and unless you want a whole lotta fellas getting a nice eyeful of these,” Tina rolled her eyes as she picked her wand up from next to the mirror, “I’m gonna need to make some adjustments here.”

Newt couldn’t argue with those two points. “Well, then, can we take a few moments before you fix it up…?” he asked heatedly, trailing kisses down her neck and slipping a hand down the top of the dress, flicking a nipple into a hardened point between his fingers. Tina moaned, enjoying the sensation for a moment, before swatting Newt away with her clutch.

“Newt, we’re gonna be late if you keep that up!” Tina complained, though rather halfheartedly. Then, in response to Newt’s disappointed whine, she promised, with a coy smile, “I’ll change it back to this as soon as we get home, and we can take it from there.”

Newt kissed her with a satisfied purr to register his agreement. 

Tina gripped Newt’s hand as they walked into the ballroom. “I’m right here,” she whispered in his ear, “it’ll be alright.” 

Newt squeezed her hand back nervously. It really did ease his natural social discomfort having her right there by his side. As they wended their way through the crowd, they picked up hors d'oeuvres and drinks that were floating about the room on trays. They made small talk here and there, with people telling them what a lovely young couple they were and wishing them well. 

As the night wore on, Newt grew more and more impatient and eager for private time with his wife. “Can we go yet?” he whined in her ear, resting a hand on the small of her back right on the outer limit of what could still be considered decent in public. 

Tina relished the feeling of being so desired by her husband, but they did have to get through more of the evening first. “Eager, are we?” she teased back, “patience, hon. We’ll get there.”

Newt could only pout as more fans and coworkers of both his and Tina’s repeatedly approached them, wanting to converse for what felt like forever. 

“I can understand why this is so tedious,” Tina shook her head as they took a moment to eat and drink during a brief lull between people seeking them out, “being famous is pretty exhausting.”

“And being on the lookout for people you actively don’t want to see,” Newt added, nervously scanning the room. 

“It’s fine, Newt, we’ll be alright,” Tina assured him, gently placing a hand on his arm. 

“It’s not just my parents we’ll want to stay away from. Skeeter,” he scowled.

“What-who?” Tina raised an eyebrow.

“Anita Skeeter,” Newt said darkly, “the absolute worst of the journalists. That article Theseus showed us--that was her. And you can be sure that when our little scandal breaks, she’ll be at the forefront of the press coverage that follows.”

“Got it,” Tina nodded, “though you’ll have to point her out so I know who I’m looking for.”

They were once again interrupted by yet another eager fan, and Newt and Tina again relapsed into their little teasing dance. They were stopped in their tracks, however, not long after that, when they turned around and found themselves facing the two people they were most hoping to avoid, standing right there before them. To walk away without a word might have been noticed, and neither side wanted to deal with the possible repercussions of that being written up in the papers. After a moment of stony silence, Newt opened the conversation.

“Mother. Father,” Newt said curtly as he and Tina stood awkwardly across from his parents. 

“You look well, Newton,” his father drawled, completely ignoring Tina.

“Marriage quite suits me,” Newt replied coldly, then, turning to Tina and handing her his glass, he asked, “Darling, would you mind refilling our drinks?” 

Tina planted a quick kiss on his cheek and took the hint to leave to Newt to handle his parents. 

“I’ll be going now, but I just wanted to let you know something,” Newt said quietly, but with seething anger in his voice, “we are expecting a child this summer. A child that I will not be allowing the two of you to meet until you apologize to my wife and start treating her with the respect she deserves.”

He noted the shock on his parents’ faces with satisfaction, and could have sworn his mother was already wrestling with the dilemma of whether she disapproved of Newt’s marriage more than she wanted to meet her first grandchild.  _ Well, she has some time to sort that out,  _ he smirked to himself, before turning on his heel to rejoin Tina, who was just now getting their drinks filled.

“I don’t think I can wait until we get home,” he hissed in her ear as he slid his arm possessively around her waist. 

“Oh Newt,” she swatted him playfully, “here, take your drink, hon, and try to hold it together till we can leave.”

Newt downed it in one gulp and slammed his glass on the table, before steering her toward the door. “No more games. I can’t wait. I want you right here, right now, and I know just the place,” he whispered hotly in her ear, and Tina couldn’t help but shiver in anticipation.

“Then show me the way, Mr. Scamander,” she said coyly.

Newt pulled her along with him down the hall, stopping short in front of a closet. He grabbed his wand and unlocked the closet, and he and Tina tumbled inside, already tugging at each other’s clothes.

“I already told you before we left,” Newt gasped out as he planted kisses along Tina’s neck and collarbone, “I love how you’re starting to...outgrow your clothes…” He placed one hand on Tina’s stomach, with its tiniest beginning of a bump, and cupped a breast with his other hand. Her breasts really had plumped up considerably in the last couple of weeks.

Tina slid the straps of her dress and her step-ins down her arms, allowing Newt access as her breasts sprang free from their restraints. “Merlin, Tina,” was all he could say, before burying his face in them, taking one pointed pink nipple in his mouth and the other between his fingers. Tina moaned loudly, further encouraging Newt’s ministrations. He moved the hand on her stomach up her dress, and deftly unbuttoned her step ins so that he could tease her with her fingers. 

Tina began tugging at the buttons on Newt’s trousers, and he released his mouth from her nipple to whisper in her ear, “so wet...is that all for me?”

Tina tried to answer, but Newt had latched his mouth to her other nipple, his tongue swirling around and flicking her so expertly that she could only moan some more. 

“What’s that, love?” he teased, before diving back to continue sucking on her gloriously plump breasts.

“Please…” was all she managed, before finally getting the last button of Newt’s trousers. 

Newt released the nipple in his mouth with a faint pop, and kissed his way back up to Tina’s ear. “Do you want me to fuck you, right here, in the Ministry of Magic?” he whispered hoarsely. 

“Yes…please...” Tina whined, taking Newt in hand, causing him to hiss loudly. 

He rucked up her dress and pinned her against the wall, shifting her into position. She wrapped a leg around his waist and sank down onto him. They both groaned loudly as they joined.

“Fuck,” Tina gasped, as they began to move. 

“Indeed, we’re fucking. Right in the middle of the Ministry,” Newt panted excitedly, thrusting into her again and again against the wall. 

“More…harder...” Tina groaned, coming down hard to meet him at each thrust, as she felt her climax beginning to build, finally cresting with a loud cry.

“That’s my girl,” Newt gasped, pounding harder and faster, chasing his own end. He came just a minute later, with Tina’s name on his lips. 

They held each other for another couple of minutes, as their breathing regulated. Once they separated, they pulled out their wands to clean themselves up. 

“Well, that’s one way to spice up a tedious party,” Tina smirked as she smoothed her dress back into place, “and I’m glad we didn’t wait till we got home.”

“Every day, it becomes more and more difficult to keep my hands off you,” Newt grinned cheekily, pulling her in for a quick kiss, “now, I do believe we must return to the party before we’re missed.”

He opened the door and they tumbled out of the cramped closet, still in a bit of a ruffle from their activities, just as Dumbledore and Theseus came walking down the hall.

“Ah, there you are,” Dumbledore said with a knowing smile and a boyish twinkle in his blue eyes, “Theseus and I had been wondering where you two had gone off to.”

Newt and Tina trained their glances at the floor, blushing so fiercely their faces matched the carpet they were standing on.

Theseus was not quite as amused. “I know you’re newlyweds, but honestly...you can’t even wait till you get back home?!” He threw his hands up in disgust and stalked off.

“I think I should go after him,” Dumbledore shrugged, “I suppose I’ll see you back in the ballroom...cheers,” he raised his glass before turning to go after Theseus. 

Newt and Tina stood there for a moment, blinking after Theseus and Dumbledore, then broke into hysterical laughter. 

“Seems we were missed,” Tina chuckled, wiping tears from the corners of her eyes.

“What can I say, I had more important things on my mind,” Newt grinned mischievously. 

“Right. Your mind…” Tina rolled her eyes, causing Newt to smirk ever more smugly, “now, we should go after them, Dumbledore did seem to actually want to talk with us.”

“Oh, well, nothing that needs to ruin such a lovely party,” Dumbledore insisted as they chatted back in the ballroom. Theseus stood beside him, silently scowling, though whether it was because he was annoyed with Dumbledore or with his brother’s antics, nobody could say for sure.

“I just haven’t seen you two since the wedding. The serious conversation can wait, if you can spare a few days to meet up at Hogwarts,” Dumbledore continued, “I’m so glad to see you both looking so well and radiantly happy.”

“A little too happy, when it’s come to the point of shagging in Ministry broom closets,” Theseus muttered under his breath. Newt and Tina shared a bemused look, holding their breaths to avoid bursting out laughing, while Dumbledore pretended not to have heard. 

“We’ll be glad to come visit you up there in the next couple of weeks,” Tina assured Dumbledore. 

“Good, well,” Dumbledore clapped Theseus on the back, “I’ll leave it to you three to figure out when you can come up then. A very happy New Year to the Scamander family.” 

“You don’t think he’s planning some mission for us do you?” Newt asked Theseus in a low voice as Dumbledore receded from view.

“Oh, he absolutely is,” Theseus replied grumpily, sharing a meaningful glance with Newt before turning to Tina, “so Tina, you’re going to have to tell him.” 

“Yes, whatever it is he wants us to do, we’re going to have to decline,” Newt agreed.

“I think I can decide for myself what I can and can’t do,” Tina snapped.

“Tina…” Newt said warningly.

“We don’t even know what he’s asking. We shouldn’t be making any decisions until we do,” Tina insisted. 

“Fine,” Newt conceded, “we’ll discuss it then. Let’s get through the rest of this party.” Tina nodded her agreement, and they linked arms once more, ready to face the rest of the evening together.

It was after 11 at that point, and so, they managed to stay at the party until the year became 1928, kissing at the moment the clock struck midnight, along with many other couples in the room, not bothering to care that they were likely to be noticed by the press and written about yet again. For now, there was nothing to worry about. It was just Newt and Tina, full of hope and excitement for the coming year.

“Happy New Year, love,” Newt whispered against her lips, “to us, and our growing family.”

“To us and our growing family,” Tina echoed, kissing him back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this one. I am working on coming chapters, and hope to have another update in a week or so. In the meantime, share your thoughts below!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore has a mission for Newt and Tina. Will Tina's pregnancy be a problem?

SCAMANDER NEWLYWEDS AT MINISTRY GALA

By Anita Skeeter

_ Newt and Tina Scamander attended the Ministry’s New Year’s Eve gala in their first appearance at a public function since their wedding six weeks ago. The couple has not spoken publicly nor answered any of the questions swirling around their union. They were seen at the Ministry event looking quite besotted with each other, just as newlyweds should be.  _

_ For those that may have doubted whether the attraction was real or magically enhanced, Mr. Scamander indeed seemed so enamored of his bride, barely letting go of her the entire evening, that there can be no doubt of its being genuine. However, the other most-asked question surrounding the relationship has yet to be definitively answered. _

_ Mrs. Scamander looked ravishing last night in a calf length, midnight blue beaded gown in the popular flapper style. There was ruching in the stomach area, that could have simply been a style choice, or possibly cleverly concealing a pregnancy. The dress most certainly flattered her figure, though given her typical wardrobe of blouses and high waisted trousers, it’s impossible to tell whether or not her figure is more filled out than usual.  _

_ If, as many are suspecting, Mrs. Scamander has been pregnant since around the time of the Paris incident, she would be starting to show some physical signs, though it could still be easily concealed at this stage. It will likely be another month or more before it can be confirmed.  _

_ In the unlikely event that the speculation is wrong, and the Scamanders are not yet expecting a new arrival, from the way Mr. Scamander was salivating over his wife at the gala, no doubt they will be very soon! Until then, we continue to keep careful watch on this developing situation!  _

Newt scowled as he crumpled up the paper in the hands. “Is there nothing more interesting happening in the world outside our personal lives?” 

“I’m more worried about what’s gonna be when we confirm their suspicions,” Tina grimaced, “all things considered, this one is not so bad. Though perhaps you might do well not to ‘salivate’ over me, as she says, too much in public,” she grinned cheekily.

“I can’t help myself,” Newt pouted, cupping her rear, “I’m married to the most brilliant and beautiful witch in the world, and she’s carrying my offspring. How can you expect me to stay off you for even a moment?” 

“You’re such a flatterer,” Tina smirked.

“It’s Merlin’s honest truth,” was all Newt could say as Tina pulled him in for a heated kiss. On this New Year’s day, the creatures got their breakfast somewhat late. 

Theseus was not terribly thrilled with the article either. “You’re lucky no one other than myself and Dumbledore knows about the damn broom closet,” he grumbled, “honestly, you two…”

Newt and Tina looked appropriately chastened as Jacob sniggered and Nagini and Kama looked around awkwardly. That was punishment enough for Theseus’ satisfaction and he quickly regained a somewhat more cheery demeanor. 

After the late breakfast was cleared up, Theseus pulled Newt and Tina aside, to discuss the Dumbledore situation. “What do you say we go up next week?” he asked.

“I don’t see why not,” Tina shrugged, “the sooner we know what’s what, the better.”

“Agreed,” said Theseus, “Newt?”

“I’ve no objections,” Newt shrugged. 

“Good then. I’ll send an owl,” Theseus nodded. 

They all shifted around awkwardly for a moment, not wanting to bring up Tina’s complaints from the night before. There was an unspoken agreement that they’d discuss the matter as soon as they knew what, exactly, Dumbledore was asking them to do. 

When they found themselves sitting across from Dumbledore the following week, the air was thick with the tension of the argument that had been on hold since the party. 

“I have asked you here today because I need your help with something,” the professor began in his usual cryptic manner, “I believe a key to breaking the blood pact is delving into Grindelwald’s past as much as possible. Toward that end, I believe we must begin with a trip to Durmstrang, where he was educated until he was expelled in his sixth year. The Ministry has chosen to ignore the potential of examining history in favor of other, blunter strategies.”

Theseus bristled at the insult to his department, but Dumbledore continued, “I think this warrants further investigation, and that you might be interested in pursuing it.” 

“I’m afraid we’re going to have to decline,” Newt replied immediately. Tina turned to glare at him while Dumbledore cocked his head quizzically. Before he could try to share some inducements to accept the mission, Newt continued, “this isn’t public news yet, but Tina is pregnant. She will not be able to participate in any such missions for the foreseeable future.” 

“Indeed, I already have her on desk duty,” Theseus added helpfully.

Dumbledore, though usually not fazed by anything, was actually somewhat taken aback to hear the news. But he quickly recovered and smiled warmly at the couple. “That’s wonderful news! Congratulations, my friends. Of course, I understand that Tina indeed will have to step back for the time being-”

“Now hold everything just a minute!” Tina stood up angrily, her eyes flashing dangerously as she looked between the three men, “where do all you men get off on telling me what I can and can’t do?”

“Tina-” Newt started.

“Don’t you ‘Tina’ me!” she snapped. 

“Well what did you expect, exactly?” Theseus chimed in, “I have you out of the field indefinitely! You know full well you can’t be joining missions of any sort!”

“This one doesn’t even involve fighting, it’s just research!” Tina retorted.

“But there’s travel involved, we shouldn’t be so far from your midwitch. And there are still risks of running into a trap...please, Tina,” Newt implored.

“Your husband is absolutely right,” Theseus insisted, causing Tina to glower dangerously at him.

“And I can’t in good conscience send a pregnant woman on a mission, even if I agree the risk is low,” Dumbledore sighed. 

Tina looked around the room, at the three concerned men, her anger growing by the second. “So that’s all I am? I’m just a vessel with a baby inside me? I can’t think and make decisions for myself? Just...leave me alone! All of you!” she stormed tearfully from the room. Newt jumped up to follow after her. 

“Tina! Tina, please!” Newt grabbed her by the arm, but she wrenched it from his grasp. 

“No, Newt, you listen to me first!” Tina demanded, and Newt stopped in his tracks.

“OK. I’m listening,” he took her hand softly and gazed sincerely into her eyes, ready to actually listen. Tina glowered skeptically. “Please, talk to me. I’m listening,” he insisted. 

“I’m sick and tired of everyone treating me like some porcelain doll just because I’m pregnant!” Tina cried out in frustration, “you’re all treating me like I can’t make decisions for myself anymore. I feel like I’m no longer my own person…”

“Of course you’re your own person,” Newt tenderly cupped her cheek, “I love you, Tina, I only want what’s best-”

“And that’s exactly the problem!” Tina exclaimed, “you’re missing the point, Newt! Can’t I have a say in what’s best?”

“And do you honestly think going on this mission is a wise idea?” Newt raised an eyebrow in challenge. 

“No, not really,” Tina admitted, “and I’d have said so myself if I’d been given a chance to speak. But no, you and Theseus had to come to a decision and speak for me, and even Dumbledore got a word in before I had my say. It was like I was invisible.”

Newt cupped Tina’s cheek again, just in time to catch a falling tear. He held her close as she started to cry again. “I don’t even know what to think anymore,” she sobbed into Newt’s shoulder, “I’m supposed to be happy to be pregnant, and sometimes I am, but sometimes I’m just not! Sometimes I’m scared, because I’m not ready for this. And sometimes, I resent it, for what it’s taking away from me! I’m just...I’m having a hard time right now,” she sniffed. 

“I’m sorry, Tina,” was all Newt could say, “and you’re right, I shouldn’t have spoken for you. But we do agree that we’re declining this mission?”

“Yeah,” Tina said softly as she wiped her eyes, “and you understand that you can’t make decisions for me?”

“Yes,” said Newt, although both he and Tina knew this argument wasn’t fully resolved. Newt knew he couldn’t promise not to jump in the next time they were faced with a similar decision. But they had come to an understanding for the time being, and it would have to do. Newt kissed Tina softly, and with that, the argument was shelved, at least until the next time.

As Tina passed the four month mark, the changes to her body became more visible, though she was still able to conceal it well in public. She continued to work as an auror from her desk. Everything checked out well with Healer Abbott, the nausea disappeared completely, and Tina felt stronger than ever. Newt adored her changing body and made sure to show her just how much nearly every night. 

Laying in Newt’s arms each night, Tina was more open about the mixed emotions she was feeling. “I feel terrible for feeling this way, when I really oughtta be over the moon, but sometimes I can’t help it,” Tina sighed sadly, snuggling against Newt’s chest. 

“There’s nothing wrong with that, you know,” Newt assured her, stroking her hair, “it’s rather daunting, and with so much going on too...do you wish to talk about it?”

“Yeah, I guess,” she shrugged, “I guess, today, I was sitting at my desk, thinking about Queenie, and just feeling so upset about being, well, completely hampered in my search for her! And how I have no family left--I mean, of course, I have you, but my parents are gone, and now my sister, and I just feel so alone, and I don’t know how to be a mother...I don’t know how I can do this…”

Newt squeezed her tight. “Of course you miss your own mother at a time like this. And there’s nothing I can do to change that. But I love you, and I know you’ll be a wonderful mother. And you’ll never be alone,” he placed a hand firmly on her growing bump, “no matter how many times I have to repeat it...we’re in this together. I love you both more than anything.” 

“I know,” Tina whispered, “it still hurts sometimes though...and then I feel guilty for not being happy all the time when I have so much to be grateful for…”

“No guilt, love, please,” Newt implored, “times are hard. We have a beacon of happiness, but it’s a challenge too. No more guilt, Tina.” He kissed her forehead softly, as Tina muttered something incomprehensible against his chest before falling asleep.

As January wore on, Newt also found himself warding off his publicist from Obscurus books, who was insisting that it had been too long since promoting his book, and it was time to host another signing. 

“We gave you some time when we learned you were getting married,” the publicist chided, “it’s been over two months now, surely things have settled down? It’s time to make a public appearance, with your wife by your side.” 

Newt kept pushing it off, knowing such an appearance was sure to uncover their secret. It was getting harder for Tina to conceal her growing belly, and all it would take would be a day of being in the spotlight for the world to notice. But January wore on, the messages relentlessly bombarded Newt, and Tina continued to grow. 

Finally, one morning, as Tina found herself fidgeting ever longer with her clothing, trying to get it to cover everything, she looked over at Newt and said, “it’s time to have that book signing. We’ll announce it then. We can still be vague about dates and give a few cautious interviews.” 

“Are you sure?” Newt asked nervously, coming up behind Tina and wrapping his arms around her, resting his hands lovingly on the bump, as he loved to do as much as possible these days. “It’s entirely your call.”

“I don’t see what choice we have,” Tina insisted, “I can’t reasonably hide it anymore. They really want you to have that signing. Let’s make the signing soon, and announce it then. It’ll give us more control of the narrative.” 

Newt nodded and kissed her on the temple, as she relaxed into his embrace. As nervous as they were about the coming onslaught once they went public, the agreement to stop hiding lifted a different set of burdens. As with everything else these days, there was nothing to do but wait, and meet each challenge as it came. 

And so, a little over a week later, they arrived at Flourish and Blotts together, and took their places by the table, piled high with copies of Newt’s book and with a large signing quill. Newt wore a spiffy new suit, and Tina wore an understated gray dress and matching cloche. Although it didn’t cling to her form, there was no hiding the protrusion of her middle. She smiled shyly at the crowd as she held her husband’s arm, taking their places behind the table, facing the long line and trying not to blink too much from the flashing cameras. The matter was known, and they were ready to face the world. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! The world knows! Poor Tina is gonna have to deal with Anita Skeeter (who is, of course, going to one day be Rita's grandma). Let me know your thoughts below! I will try my best to get another chapter up some time this week!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pregnancy is now public news. How will Tina handle the fallout?

PREGNANCY CONFIRMED; TIMELINE STILL IN QUESTION

By Anita Skeeter

_ Tina Scamander, nee Goldstein, the mysterious American auror who stole the heart of Britain's preeminent expert on magical creatures, is, indeed, pregnant. The couple made a public appearance yesterday at a book signing. The first sighting of Mrs. Scamander already treated the public to a glimpse of an obvious swelling about her midsection. However, though the couple continued to decline formal interviews, Mr. Scamander did answer when asked, stating that, “we are thrilled to announce that we are anticipating the arrival of our baby this summer.”  _

_ The announcement, however, brought further questions, which the couple refused to answer. It is indeed possible that a honeymoon baby could arrive at the end of the summer, but a baby born at the start of the summer would confirm rumors of a dalliance before the wedding. The refusal to give a firm date is certainly evidence that the date may reveal something embarrassing. Furthermore, anonymous sources from the auror office at the Ministry have said Mrs. Scamander has been working exclusively at her desk from the time she was hired in late October. _

_ “Our boss hires his own sister in law, understandable, that’s how these things go,” said one auror, who spoke to us on condition of anonymity, for fear of repercussions at work, “but surely, an auror with her reputation should at least be coming out in the field from time to time? She has not been assigned to a single field team. This leads me to conclude that she has been pregnant this whole time, and her brother in law knew about it.” _

_ Lord and Lady Scamander say they were informed of the pregnancy a little over a month ago, and were also only told that the baby is expected “in the summer.” They too have their suspicions but refused to comment further.  _

_ The Scamanders have been receiving care from the acclaimed midwitch, Healer Orchidea Abbott, who has also refused to confirm how long she’s been treating them nor when in the summer the baby is due.  _

_ We here at the Prophet are committed to unraveling this mystery and keeping the public informed on the most up to date news on this matter.  _

Tina could feel the eyes of her colleagues boring into her as she made her way to her desk on Monday morning. That much, she had been expecting. What made her uneasy was having to wonder who had spoken anonymously to the wretched Anita Skeeter. No one said a word, but suspicious, unfriendly eyes told her all she needed to know. 

Theseus stepped out of his office with a livid scowl on his face. “I’m going to find out who in my office has been speaking anonymously to that cow at the Prophet,” he growled, “You’re welcome to come forward today, and perhaps I shall consider allowing you a mere demotion. You have until the end of the day. The last thing I need is an auror who can’t keep their trap shut and who can’t be trusted to have the backs of all their teammates…” He glowered dangerously around the office before sauntering back to his desk and slamming the door.

Tina felt a rush of affection for her brother in law, who was clearly ready to stand up for her and her reputation. However, she knew it would do little to solve the problem. Even if that one person was rooted out, likely others felt the same. She’d already had a hard time fitting in and adjusting to her new country. Now she had to worry that there was probably a significant contingent of her colleagues who didn’t really have her back. 

Even though she was out of the field for the next long while, it was still a problem. She was still working on intelligence, research, and, occasionally, interrogations. Not being backed up by others could still make those things difficult. With a sigh, she pulled out some files to start her work for today. All she could do was keep doing her best work, no matter what anyone said. 

And, of course, there was an even more important reason for keeping up on her work. Even if she couldn’t go literally chasing after Queenie, she could at least learn what she could. By gathering intelligence and speaking to people who might know something, she was at least doing something towards finding her sister. Not that much had come up, except that Grindelwald operated somewhere in Central Europe (exact location unknown) and that’s likely where Queenie actually was. Depending on where she was in the ranks, she could be spending most of her time at those headquarters, or could be out in the field. She hadn’t found out yet, but held out hope of finding more dots to connect. 

Tina came home from work that Monday utterly wrung out. She found Newt in the basement, and sidled up to him as he worked with the occamies. “Hey, hon,” she kissed him on the cheek and grabbed a few bugs to toss at the new occamies.

“How was?” Newt asked nervously, kissing her back. He knew she’d spent all of Sunday dreading today, after reading the article.

“It was rough, but Theseus put a stop to it right away,” Tina assured him. 

“Is that all?” Newt raised an eyebrow, sure there was more.

“I’m just tired. Being on edge all day, while also trying to get real work done,” she shrugged, “but I’d rather stay down here a bit longer before we go up, so don’t even think about telling me to rest.” Newt closed his mouth and just smiled back as they worked together side by side. 

When they retired to their room for the night, Newt stepped out to use the bathroom while Tina changed into her pajamas. She felt a sudden, strange flutter inside her. She paused for a moment. Could it be…?

When Newt returned to the room, he found Tina sitting on the edge of their bed cradling her stomach with an unreadable expression on her face. “Tina?” he rushed to her side, and placed an arm around her shoulders, “Tina, love, is everything alright?”

Tina looked up, and Newt could see tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. But she was also smiling. “I can feel it,” she whispered, “I can feel the baby moving!”

Newt’s mouth was still hanging open as he placed his own hands over Tina’s pregnant belly, but he soon recovered enough to say, “that’s wonderful!” before kissing her soundly. 

They sat there for several minutes, holding each other, Newt’s hand resting on her bump waiting to feel the baby for himself. “There! I just felt it again!” Tina whispered in wonderment, “did you feel that?”

“No,” Newt replied, disappointed.

“Oh, well,I guess it’s still too early to feel it from the outside,” Tina assured him, “I’m sure you’ll get a chance soon enough.”

“I suppose so...Tina, would you mind if I…” he lifted her shirt and leaned down, pressing his lips against the swell of her belly, “I want to say hello, if I may.”

“Of course,” Tina giggled as his lips tickled her belly, “I’m sure the baby will be thrilled to hear daddy’s voice.”

Newt beamed, then turned his attention back to her bump. “Hullo there,” he mumbled against it, “it’s me, your...your father. I just want you to know that I love you very much and I can’t wait to meet you.”

Tina giggled some more, partly from feeling tickled, but also from the rush of love and fondness she felt for her husband. As he spoke lovingly to their child, she quietly slid her pajamas off, and grabbed her wand to quickly cast some soundproofing charms. 

Newt shivered pleasantly as he felt Tina slip her clothes off. After pressing one last kiss to her belly, he kissed his way downward, until Tina’s legs fell open and he dove right in. He ran his tongue over her seam to start, then found the pink pearl he sought. After a few teasing flicks, he wrapped his mouth around her clit, causing her to gasp loudly. However, just as she was at the edge, Newt drew back.

“Aww...come back,” Tina moaned, bucking her hips. 

Newt stood up and magicked his clothes off, before sitting back down next to Tina and taking her in his lap. “No,” he shook his head, “tonight, I want to see you while you come.” Tina did not need telling twice. She took Newt in hand and immediately sank down on him and rode him hard, desperate to finish. 

As Tina rode him, Newt caressed her belly and breasts. He ran his thumbs over her nipples to help her along, and watched her face intently as she reached her climax. “That’s it,” he panted, as she cried out, her face contorted in ecstasy, “I love watching you come,” he whispered against her lips, before covering them with his own. He continued chasing his own end, letting himself go just as Tina relaxed against him. 

They collapsed into the bed side by side in a sweaty tangle. “Mercy Lewis, I needed that,” Tina sighed, snuggling against her husband’s chest.

“The best cure for a tough day,” Newt murmured into her hair. 

They moved into their usual spooning for the night, and Newt strategically draped his arm around Tina’s middle. “I told you, you probably won’t feel it for a few more weeks,” she reminded him.

“I know,” Newt yawned, “I’m just so happy with the news you shared tonight...I want to be nearby. Just to be close to our child,” he kissed her softly behind her ear. 

“Our child…” Tina smiled dreamily, squeezing the hand that was resting on her belly, “it’s finally starting to seem real.”

Over the next several weeks, Tina held her head high at work. It helped that nobody dared cross Theseus, and he had, in fact, rooted out the culprit who had spoken to the press. However, Tina still felt the uneasiness and distrust among her colleagues. 

Her belly grew every day, it seemed. As things progressed, she had more rules from the healer. At this point, she was no longer cleared to use any magical forms of transportation. She refused to cut her hours though, insisting her work was not stressful enough to justify it. Newt bit his lip. He had promised Tina that he wouldn’t interfere with her decisions, and she was claiming her stress levels were not that high. He wasn’t about to question her assessment. 

Newt did become more restrictive with what she could do with the creatures, though. He felt that as the professional in that regard, he deserved more say on the matter. No more working with the kelpie. Or the erumpent. Or the nundu. No heavy lifting. And even when she did simple things, like feeding the mooncalves, Newt hovered nearby, very annoyingly, in her view. Tina did not voice her objections. After their argument at Hogwarts, she wasn’t keen to start up another one, and besides, she did agree that the magizoologist got the final word on creature matters. 

But it all really rankled. She was feeling that invisibility and loss of control again. She knew she should speak up and at least let Newt know how she was feeling, but in addition to not wanting to argue, she didn’t want to mess up their happiness. Although Newt had yet to feel the baby’s movement, Tina now felt it regularly and unmistakably, and despite her mixed feelings on the whole situation, feeling the baby move never failed to awe her and bring a smile to her face. And so, she continued to repress some of her more negative and difficult thoughts in the hope that they’d eventually just go away. 

Things were changing at home too. As the pregnancy progressed, the flat felt ever more crowded. Newt and Tina didn’t want to ask anyone to leave. They’d come to enjoy their oddly assorted crew. But they also wondered how they’d manage when the baby added one more to their number. 

An announcement at dinner one stormy March evening brought the first change. “Dumbledore has invited me to move to Hogwarts and do some work for him,” Kama announced.

“Is that what you want?” Newt asked.

Kama shrugged. “It’s the least I can do. I want to be useful in this war, but no ministries want to handle me. So I’m happy to be part of the resistance in any way I can.”

“Congratulations, then,” Tina smiled warmly, “when do you leave?” 

“Next week,” Kama answered, “but don’t worry, I’ll be back to visit from time to time,” he assured everyone. 

That was just the beginning. After Kama left, Nagini announced that she’d be moving in with Bunty. “Thank you for your kindness and hospitality,” she told them, “but you’re going to need more space for your baby. I’ll still come every day with Bunty to work with the creatures, I won’t be gone too much!”

Now Theseus and Jacob were the only ones left living with them. Though they still had a rather full dinner table every night (Bunty and Nagini stayed for dinner most nights), the flat was blessedly more breathable these days, being shared among only four. 

One morning in early April, Tina came to work to find that she’d be interrogating a bunch of operatives from a criminal gang that had been busted late the previous night. The gang was believed to have ties to Grindelwald, or at least to some known Grindelwald acolytes, and this had been a major bust. Tina hadn’t felt terribly wistful about missing such an exciting raid; after all, being just over six months along, it had been awhile since she’d been on any raids and wouldn’t have expected any differently. She was glad to play her part. Interrogations were just as important as actual arrests. 

The morning dragged on, as Tina interrogated three gang members. They were clearly lower down in the hierarchy. On the one hand, they were pretty quick to turn on each other. On the other hand, being so low down in the pecking order, they didn’t have anything useful to share. 

But the fourth one, Yaxley, was higher up, and Tina knew from the smirk on his face as she walked into the room, that he knew things that she didn’t. 

“This is what the Ministry sends?” he sneered, eyes lingering on her prominent bump, “they must really be short staffed if all they’ve got is some-”

Tina pulled out her wand and pointed it at Yaxley’s neck as she slammed a fist on the table. “Watch it, pal,” she growled, “don’t make me hex you! You are here, disarmed and handcuffed, your little gang disbanded, and you’re gonna cooperate, or pay the price!”

“And what are you offering me in return?” he sneered again.

“You ain’t in any position to be negotiating, bud!” Tina pressed her wand harder into his neck. 

“What makes you so sure of that, sweetheart?” he grinned smugly. 

Tina’s blood boiled, but she didn’t dare do anything to hurt him; she still had to get something out of him. She merely kept holding her wand to his throat, as he continued, “I seen your sister just last week.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUN  
> Cliffhanger!   
> Let me know your thoughts below!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tina tries to contact her sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I felt bad leaving you all on that big cliffhanger, so I worked extra hard to get this chapter finished quickly!

Whatever Tina had been expecting to hear from Yaxley, it hadn’t been that. It took all of her willpower not to slacken her grip on her wand or betray her emotion in any other way. Yaxley still sensed he’d struck a nerve though. 

“I seen your sister, and she’s been wanting to talk to you,” he offered, smirking in satisfaction as Tina wavered. She quickly pulled herself together, though.

“If she wants to talk to me, how come she ain’t reached out herself?” Tina snarled.

“She can’t just talk to an auror,” Yaxley laughed mirthlessly, “not even her own sister. Too many complications involved.”

Tina was wavering, but knew she had to err on the side of skepticism. “How convenient. The guy who gets arrested is the one who knows the right channels through which to contact her…”

“Oh no,” Yaxley grinned triumphantly, having expected just such a question, “there are several of us prepared to set up contact. I wasn’t exactly planning on getting caught. Someone was supposed to reach out to you over the next few days. Looks like I’m the first.” 

“Reach out to me with what?” Tina raised an eyebrow.

“Your sister has been in England these three days. She is hoping to see you,” Yaxley revealed, “and I can tell you how.”

“How do I know this isn’t some sort of trap?” Tina pushed through the lump in her throat. She wanted so badly for it to be true, but she knew she had to do her due diligence. 

“For one thing, you may bring your wand to the meeting,” Yaxley explained, “for another…” he dug into his pocket and pulled out three bracelet links from his pocket. Queenie’s special bracelet that never left her wrist, just like Tina’s locket never left her neck. It was heavily charmed, so she would have had to give it willingly for anyone to have it, let alone pieces of it. 

Noting Tina’s look of curiosity, Yaxley explained further, “she gave it to Grindelwald, who gave it to one of my associates. He split it into pieces so that whichever one of us found you could use it as proof that we speak for her.”

Tina knew she still didn’t have enough information to really determine that it was safe to meet with her sister, but it was enough for her heart to finally push forward, overwhelming her head. “Tell me where she is, and when I can go.” 

“You can go whenever you’d like in the next week,” Yaxley told her, “as for directions, do you have a quill?” 

Tina pulled out a quill and parchment and freed one of Yaxley’s hands to allow him to write. He explained the instructions as he was writing them down. “You’re going to go to Knockturn alley, ‘round the back of Borgin and Burke’s,” he explained, “out back, on the wall, you’re going to see a carved symbol, like this.” He drew a triangle around a circle with a vertical line down the middle. Tina had seen the symbol before, and knew it was tied to Grindelwald. 

“You press your wand to the carving and say ‘cubiculum revelio’, password is ‘hallows.’ The wall will open to reveal a chamber. Your sister will be waiting for you there.” He finished writing his instructions and slid the paper across the table to Tina. 

“Thank you, Mr. Yaxley,” Tina nodded curtly, “I’m going to see how good your information is. Depending on how this meeting goes, I’ll see about revising your sentence when I return.”

Yaxley tried to smile politely, but it came off as a grimace. Tina just nodded again before scooping up the parchment and going back to her desk. She knew she had to complete the paperwork before leaving, but she determined that she was not going to delay further than that; she was seeing her sister today. 

As she finished off the last page of the interrogation report, she had a niggling doubt in the back of her head. She knew she really should include the information about how to reach Queenie, and should even bring someone along. But she worried about her sister getting hurt. Queenie was a wanted criminal, and most aurors were trained to hex first and ask questions later. No, she couldn’t allow for that possibility with her sister. She completed the page, signed her name, gathered her things, and left, leaving her interrogation report with Theseus’ secretary. In her haste, she didn’t realize that she’d left the slip of parchment behind.

“Dammit!” Tina muttered, as she stood on the corner of Knockturn Alley, rifling through her pockets. She must have dropped the slip somewhere...Well, all she could do now was hope she remembered the instructions…

“The store...something with a B, something with a B,” she said to herself as she wandered along the twisting alley. Sure enough, she came to a gloomy storefront that read Borgin and Burkes. “That’s it!” she exclaimed, pumping her fist in the air. 

She ran around and searched the walls for the strange symbol, the one that she recognized as coming up a lot when it came to Grindelwald. “Now, what was the spell?” she muttered as she scanned the walls, “right, cubiculum revelio...and there’s the thing…” 

She pulled out her wand and touched it to the symbol, while saying the spell. The brick on which the symbol was carved spun around, revealing a carved picture of a skull, which spoke. “Password?”

“Hallows,” Tina stated firmly. The mouth of the skull opened and grew wider and wider, turning into a door. Tina crept through the entrance, keeping her wand out defensively in front of her. She knew Queenie would never hurt her, but she wasn’t stupid. She knew there was still a chance that she’d walked into a trap. Until she saw her sister, there was no letting her guard down…

Theseus sat at his desk, going over Tina’s morning interrogation reports. “Leandra, can you call Tina in? I’d like to go over the reports with her,” Theseus paged his secretary. 

“Tina stepped out, I’ll let you know when she’s back,” Leandra replied. 

“That’s strange,” Theseus muttered, “she never leaves her desk during the day. She takes her lunch at her desk.” 

He stepped out of his office to speak directly to Leandra. “Did she mention anything? Feeling ill? An appointment with the midwitch?”

“No,” Leandra shook her head, “she just handed me some paperwork for you and left. Seemed rather in a hurry,” she shrugged. 

Theseus was unsatisfied with this. He then began asking other aurors, all of whom said Tina must have stepped out to lunch. Theseus felt uneasy. He knew there had been some petty politics between Tina and her colleagues, especially since her pregnancy had become public, and he was disappointed in his team for not bothering to get to know her well enough to know her habits and realize something was amiss. 

Determined to get to the bottom of Tina’s supposed lunch break, Theseus sauntered over to her desk. There, before his eyes, sat the slip of parchment. He scanned it quickly, his eyes narrowing. “Bloody hell, she’s following some sort of lead!” 

He had no idea what Tina was trying to do, but what he did know was that his pregnant sister in law, who was not supposed to do any fieldwork under any circumstances, was doing some sort of fieldwork and had to be stopped. 

“Ogden! Macmillan! Moody!” Theseus called out sternly, “in my office, now! Prepare for an emergency extraction, possible rescue operation!” 

“I don’t understand, she just stepped out for lunch,” Macmillan rolled his eyes as his boss explained the situation.

“So I can’t trust you to have the back of every auror in this office?” Theseus growled.

“Wh-whatever makes you say that?” Macmillan stammered.

“If you couldn’t be bothered to get to know your own teammate well enough to know that she never leaves for lunch, I can’t be entirely sure that you do,” Theseus glowered dangerously and Macmillan hung his head. “But, if you come along and do this well, I shall reconsider. Any other objections?” 

He looked at his assembled team. “No sir!” they chanted in unison. 

“Good, then,” he displayed the parchment with the instructions, “we’re going to follow these instructions. I don’t know who or what we’ll be finding there aside from Tina Scamander, but we need to get her out of there, no matter what!”

Tina crept through the tunnel, wand in front, on high alert for any threat. She came to the end of the tunnel to a large, cavernous chamber, and there, standing before her, with golden curls and a bright smile stood…

“Queenie!” she whispered, as her breath hitched. 

“Tina,” her sister replied breathily. Tina hesitated at that. Her sister always called her Teenie or Teen. Before she could think too hard about it, she found herself being scooped into her sister’s embrace. 

Something didn’t feel right. Tina couldn’t put her finger on it, but something was off. Missing, to be exact. Against her heart, screaming to hug her sister back, she squirmed out of Queenie’s hug and pulled out her wand, and not a moment too soon, because she felt a spell zing past her, missing by inches and cracking the wall it hit.

She didn’t have time to think about her sister’s complicity in luring her into what was clearly a trap. First and foremost, Tina had to get herself out of here. She saw she was outnumbered, at least five to one, and her pregnancy made her less balanced and reflexive than usual. Spells flew, and she fought them off the best she could, but she was only one person...and nobody knew where she was, it was up to her to protect herself and her baby.

A spell grazed her shoulder, knocking her off balance. She tucked and rolled, and managed to hold onto her wand, shooting spells behind her as she scraped along the floor. Another spell grazed her thigh, and then Tina was backed into a corner. 

Two masked men approached. Tina held her wand out while curling around herself to protect her baby, though she knew it was probably useless. If anything happened to her baby, she’d never forgive herself… 

Suddenly, another wave of attackers burst into the room, except it seemed they weren’t expected, because the men approaching her suddenly scattered. Was someone here to rescue her? Or was this a lucky interference? Banking on its being the second, Tina crept toward the exit. 

“Over here, Tina!” she heard Theseus’ voice ringing out, and she looked up and found Theseus coming up behind her, while shooting off spells at her attackers. She had just enough time to make out three other aurors before Theseus grabbed her arm and disapparated. 

“Sorry, Tina, I needed to get you out first,” Theseus explained as they reappeared in the lobby of St. Mungo’s. 

“I understand,” Tina breathed in relief, “thanks for getting me outta there. But why are we in the hospital? I’m fine. Let’s just go home.”

“Not until you’ve been looked over,” Theseus said sternly, steering her over to the first healer he could find, “better safe than sorry. And while they’re looking you over, you can explain to me what the bloody hell you were thinking!” 

Tina hung her head. She knew she’d messed up. She sighed resignedly as the healer pushed her onto a cot and started running scanning spells. She watched as Theseus shot out a silver swan, presumably to tell Newt she was in the hospital. She was going to have some explaining to do…

Newt burst into St. Mungo’s minutes after receiving Theseus’ patronus. “Scamander, Porpentina,” he huffed out at the receptionist, not caring how polite or not he was. 

“This way,” a healer called out, and he sped off after her. 

“My wife! What happened to my wife? And the baby!” 

“They’re both fine,” the healer assured him, “but we’ll be keeping her a few more hours for observation. You can’t be too careful with a pregnant woman.”

Newt felt relief wash over him, but he did not truly let go until the healer led him into the room and he saw Tina for himself. Theseus got up from the chair beside the bed, where he’d been waiting with her for Newt to arrive. Newt didn’t take the chair though, he simply scooped Tina in his arms and peppered her face with kisses. She was scratched and bruised, but otherwise none the worse for the wear.

“Merlin, Tina,” was all he could say between kisses, “oh, thank Parcelsus…” He held her tight and rested his hand on her stomach as he kissed her again. 

Tina had nothing to say. She was so relieved to see Newt, all she could do was melt into his embrace. That’s when it hit her. She realized what had been wrong when Queenie had hugged her. She hadn’t felt the usual tickle in her head. It hadn’t been Queenie at all! Someone had been disguised as Queenie in order to lure her in.

Tears sprang to Tina’s eyes as she realized how stupid she’d been. She’d taken such a huge risk for nothing, and she felt horrible. She buried her face in Newt’s shoulder and cried.

“Shhh, it’s alright, I’ve got you Tina,” he whispered soothingly in her ear as he held her, “you and the baby are both safe. You’re both safe. I’m here, I’ve got you, Tina.”

Tina soon slackened in Newt’s arms, having fallen asleep. “They gave her a sedative after they examined her,” Theseus explained, “they wanted her to rest after her ordeal.”

“Understood,” Newt nodded. He laid Tina down on the pillow, and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead before turning to his brother and hugging him tight. “Thank you,” he tearfully whispered to Theseus, “thank you for saving them.”

“Of course,” Theseus patted his back, “but we need to talk. About how the attack happened.”

“What exactly did happen?” Newt asked. 

“Tina followed a lead. Alone, without telling anyone what she was doing or where she was going, and it turned out to be a trap,” Theseus grimaced.

Newt’s face fell. “She what?” 

“She did unauthorized field work,” Theseus repeated, “and I didn’t know. She walked right into a trap. If I hadn’t found a slip of parchment she erroneously left on her desk...I don’t even want to think about what could have happened.”

Newt’s face went white as the blood drained from it. “Why would she do such a thing? To put herself and the baby at risk like that...I don’t understand!”

“I didn’t manage to get all the details, but she believed she was meeting with her sister,” Theseus shook his head sadly.

“And did she?” Newt asked apprehensively, not wanting to believe that Queenie could really have lured her own sister into a dangerous trap. Though after what Queenie had done in Paris (and even right before Paris, if he was being honest) he didn’t know what to believe anymore.

“Unclear,” Theseus sighed, “Tina said she saw her sister, but they didn’t really get a chance to speak before she was attacked. And by the time we got there, there was no sign of her. It could be that she ran off. Or it wasn’t really Queenie. Who really knows?”

Newt looked over at Tina as she slept peacefully, feeling tormented about what she’d chosen to do so recklessly. What could he even say when she woke up?

“We’re going to need to talk to her, though it can wait till we get home,” Theseus said softly.

“Agreed,” Newt sighed heavily, “she needs to understand.”

An hour later, a healer did one last exam and informed a very relieved Newt that everything was definitely fine and they were free to leave as soon as Tina woke up. 

When she did wake, Newt smiled at her, hoping she didn’t notice the strain, and kissed her temple. “Come, love, let’s get you home,” he took her by the arm and they walked out of the hospital together, with Theseus following. 

Newt hailed a cab. He and Tina sat together in the back while Theseus took the front passenger seat. Tina was still very tired, and rested her head on Newt’s shoulder. Newt placed his hand protectively over her bump and stared ahead silently for the duration of the ride. 

When they got home, Newt helped Tina to the couch, and Theseus plopped himself down on a chair across from them. 

Tina looked over at Newt. He no longer bore the relieved, loving expression he had in the hospital when he’d first seen her and confirmed that she and the baby were alright. Now, he was looking at her with stony faced silence. 

“Newt, what’s wrong?” she asked, although she realized Theseus must have told him about what she’d done.

“I know I promised to leave you to make your own decisions, and I’ve bit my tongue a lot over the last few months, but there are some things I just cannot stay silent about,” he said gravely, “Tina, you took an unacceptable risk, and look what happened!”

“You put yourself and your child at unnecessary risk, and defied the standing orders of your superior!” Theseus added.

“And we’re fine!” Tina yelled defensively, “nothing happened!”

“Only because we found you in time and got you out of there!” Theseus exclaimed hotly, “you, and the baby, were very nearly not fine!”

“This is unbelievable!” Tina got up, crossing her arms defiantly, “you’re ganging up on me again, treating me like a child who doesn’t understand anything!” 

“Well, you certainly are acting-” Theseus started, but Newt cut him off, certain that comparing Tina to a child was only going to make things worse.

“What did you expect, Tina?” Newt glowered angrily, “how can you expect me not to comment? You’re the one who’s pregnant, but that’s my child too! I would never want you to put yourself in danger, but ultimately, what you decide for yourself is your choice. But when it comes to our child, I deserve to have a say! It’s not fair, Tina.”

“I had to!” Tina insisted through angry tears, “I didn’t have a choice! Queenie...I was supposed to find Queenie…”

“So you prioritized your wayward sister over your own child,” Newt huffed angrily, “a sister who, I might add, didn’t exactly care about your own safety.”

“It wasn’t her in the end,” Tina whispered painfully, “I know it wasn’t!”

“Do you?” Newt replied bitterly, “or do you just refuse to believe-”

“I know it wasn’t her!” Tina cut him off insistently, “whoever it was who took her form wasn’t a legilimens!”

“That doesn’t mean she didn’t know about the plan,” Newt argued back, “frankly, your sister doesn’t have a shred of credibility to her name!”

“Don’t you talk about my sister like that!” Tina snarled, “she is not the one who hurt me today! She never would, I know that much!”

“That really doesn’t make it any better,” Newt said coldly, “you still took the chance that the meeting would be a farce, which it was. I thought you cared about us, and our growing family…I never realized you could be so...so selfish!” 

He instantly regretted his words the moment he saw the raw pain on Tina’s face. “Tina, wait!” he called out after her, as she tearfully ran for the door. She stared at him venomously before running out the door and disappearing around the corner. Newt made to run after her, but Theseus held him back.

“She’ll be back, she just needs to calm down,” he assured his younger brother.

“I think I was a bit harsh, though,” Newt bit his lip anxiously.

“Not in the least,” Theseus insisted, “she needed to hear it. Now come inside, you could use a stiff drink.”

Three hours later, Newt found himself nervously pacing the living room, waiting for Tina to return. “What if they’ve got her again?” he ran his fingers through his hair for the hundredth time, “I knew it, I was too harsh, I never should have said...if something’s happened, it’ll be my fault…”

“Calm down, Newt,” Theseus said, “Tina’s fine. She’ll be back when she gets hungry or tired. You did nothing wrong.”

“Yeah, pal, sometimes arguments happen. Just remind her how much you love her when she gets back, it’ll be alright,” Jacob chimed in. He had been filled in with vague details of the argument that had sent Tina storming out.

Newt looked out the window again, and this time, he saw something silver coming towards him. He squinted for a moment, and then made out the shape of a niffler. He stepped back to let it sail through the window.

The niffler came to rest in the living room and spoke in Bunty’s voice. “Tina will be spending the night here. Don’t worry, Newt, she’s safe.”

Newt sank down onto the couch, immediately relieved that Tina was safe, though was just as quickly weighed down by new worries. If she was spending the night with their friends, that meant she was still very angry with him. Unfortunately, this might not be something he could patch up with a few kisses. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's that? Another cliffhanger? Sorry! I'll try to get the next bit done quickly too!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt wants to apologize. Tina isn't ready to see him. How long will she stay with Bunty?

“Ouch,” Jacob said, as the niffler announcing Tina’s whereabouts for the night faded away, “you’ve really pissed off the missus!”

“You think?” Newt deadpanned.

“Please,” Theseus groaned, “she was in the wrong! What else was he supposed to do?”

“I could have...should have been softer,” Newt said quietly, then, looking over at Jacob, “now what do I do?”

“Wait till morning,” Jacob said sagely, “she clearly needs some cooling down. It happens. But when you go in the morning, be ready to grovel.”

“She ought to be groveling at him!” Theseus insisted.

“It ain’t always about being right,” Jacob countered, “sometimes it’s about how you handle it. Newt’s at least got to apologize for whatever he did get wrong. Listen, Newt, I’ll bake up a nice batch of paczkis, they’re her favorite. You can bring ‘em over to Bunty’s first thing in the morning and talk things out. It’ll be alright, I promise.”

Newt looked uncertainly between Theseus and Jacob, but finally decided that Jacob knew what he was talking about. “Thank you, Jacob,” he said, “I’ll try that. Now, if you’ll both excuse me, I need to go to bed. It’s been a difficult day.”

No one could argue with that. Laying alone in his bed, Newt finally let loose with his roiling emotions, crying into his pillow. His worry over her safety and that of the baby; his hurt and frustration over her reckless decisions; his guilt at having hurt her with such cruel words; the ache in his arms, from missing her. They hadn’t spent a night apart since getting married. After many hours of tossing and turning, he fell into an uneasy sleep. 

He awoke bright and early the next morning to the smell of fresh paczkis. Rather than his mouth watering, he felt sick to his stomach, because it only reminded him of the dreadful row with Tina. 

He nervously shifted the basket as he knocked on Bunty’s door. Bunty smiled apologetically when she saw Newt standing in the doorway with a basket full of fresh pastries. “I’ll let her know you’re here,” she kindly patted Newt’s shoulder before turning around to go back inside. 

Bunty was back a minute later, alone and looking very sheepish. “I’m sorry, Newt, she, erm, she doesn’t want to see anyone right now. She wishes to be alone.” 

Newt was heartbroken, but didn’t dare try to push. He knew Tina well enough to know it wouldn’t be appreciated. “Please, at least give her these,” he held out the basket, which Bunty took with a sympathetic smile. 

Tina watched the exchange from the window of her room. She knew she should at least talk to Newt, but the wound was still too raw. She’d spent most of last night tossing and turning, her feelings swinging wildly between wanting to run away forever and desperately wanting Newt to hold her. As angry as she was, falling asleep without his arms around her had left her feeling empty and miserable. Now, she watched him as he dejectedly disapparated after Bunty took his basket, clearly meant as a peace offering. Then she flopped down on her bed and cried. 

She cried from anger and frustration, but also from guilt. As angry as she was at Newt, she knew he was at least partially right. She should have taken more time to assess Yaxley’s claims before rushing to that fake meeting. Or told a colleague and brought some backup. She flashed back to that awful moment when she’d been cornered, and all she could do to protect her child was curl up around herself and hope against hope. 

The baby wasn’t even born yet, and she was already a horrible mother, just as she’d feared she would be from the moment she’d learned she was pregnant. She didn’t deserve her baby, didn’t deserve Newt, didn’t deserve anything good in life...She clutched her belly, feeling the baby kick, and cried some more. 

Newt came home and ran down to the basement, seeking solace in his creatures. “She didn’t go for it?” Jacob’s voice rang out from the stairs.

“No,” Newt said thickly, “I wonder now how I’ll ever repair it…”

“Can I have a little more detail about what happened?” Jacob asked tentatively, “I mean, I was there when you got the news and ran off to the hospital. Then I heard you guys come home, and you was all shouting and then Tina left. I know you said you’d argued over her chasing some bad guys when she shouldn’t be doing that in her condition, but you never told me what exactly you said.”

“It was bad,” Newt sighed, stroking Dougal, who was sitting in his lap, “I told her she didn’t care about me and our family, and called her selfish.”

“Ouch, Newt, that is pretty rough,” Jacob winced. 

“Jacob, I need you to help me. What do I do now?” Newt pleaded desperately. 

“I think you should try again tomorrow, and the next day. By then, she should cool down enough to at least hear you out,” Jacob advised.

“And what if she needs more time?”

“Then you let her have it,” Jacob shrugged, “you were hurtful, Newt. Like that time I...I…” he winced again at the memory, “when I called Queenie crazy. She did wrong, but that didn’t make it OK for me to say what I said.” 

Newt looked down, ashamed. Jacob had been separated from Queenie for nearly 7 months now and there was no telling when, if ever, they would reunite. It hadn’t been even 24 hours since Tina had stormed off, and he at least knew where she was. Sooner or later, they’d have to at least talk. 

“Hey, pal,” Jacob patted Newt’s shoulder, “it’s gonna be alright. You’ll see. Just give it some time, and think about what you need to say to make it better.” Newt just nodded gratefully.

“Tina, please, you must eat,” Bunty pleaded. 

“I’m not hungry,” Tina murmured. 

“Do you mind if I come in?” Bunty prodded.

Tina didn’t really want company, but she was a guest in BUnty’s home, so she felt weird not letting her in. “Come in,” she sighed.

Bunty walked in carrying a paczki on a plate, and saw Tina laying listlessly on the bed, staring at the ceiling. 

“Newt brought these over, you know,” Bunty told her.

“So that’s what was in the basket,” Tina replied flatly.

“I don’t mean to insert myself, but he loves you so,” Bunty said, placing a gentle hand on Tina’s shoulder, “and I don’t know what this row was about, but he’s quite heartbroken.”

“Well, maybe he should have thought of that before he said the things he said yesterday,” Tina snapped. 

“I don’t mean to pry, but do you wish to talk about it?” Bunty asked.

“Not really,” Tina rolled over to her side, eyes welling up again, “anyway, he was right, in what he said...”

“Well, I’m here if you need me,” Bunty assured her, “and I’ll leave the plate here for whenever you do get hungry. And if you change your mind and wish to speak to Newt, I’ll bring him here...Just let me know.”

“Thank you,” Tina said quietly, without turning around. Bunty slipped out of the room, and Tina cried some more, not really knowing what she wanted anymore. 

Later, Tina sent a quick note to Theseus, asking for some time off. She received a curt reply stating that as she’d involved herself in an unauthorized mission against direct orders, he was slapping her with a two week suspension.  _ That will be your time off, and we’ll consider ourselves even,  _ Theseus wrote.

Tina knew she’d deserved at least that, if not worse (such actions would probably have been the last straw at MACUSA, given her prior history) but it still felt like a stinging slap. She nibbled the paczki on the plate on the nightstand, but felt too nauseous to eat the whole thing. She flopped back down on her bed and relaxed into an uneasy sleep.

The following day, Newt was back, with another basket of fresh pastries baked by Jacob. Tina was still not ready to see him. On the third day, when Newt came, Tina was watching from the stairway rather than the window.Actually seeing him standing in the doorway, knowing she could easily rush into his arms, made Tina waver. She wanted so badly to feel his arms around her, it hurt. But the sting of his words mixed with her own shame and guilt still hurt more, and so, she turned away.

Newt was shattered. Having actually seen her for the first time in three days, his arms ached and his lips stung, from wanting to hold her and touch her. She was so close, and then she turned away, and Newt’s heart seared. 

“She still won’t see me,” Newt moaned miserably when he got home. 

Even Jacob didn’t seem to know what to do. “She must be hurtin’ real bad,” he sighed.

“Well, has she thought yet about how much she hurt Newt by risking the baby’s life like that?” Theseus glowered, still insistent that Newt had nothing to apologize for.

“Cut it out Thes,” Newt growled, “I don’t care anymore. I just want her to come home.”

“Maybe you should write a letter,” Jacob suggested, “I mean, you can’t tell her anything if she won’t let you talk, but if you put it in a letter, you can say it all at once, and she’ll see it even if she won’t see you.”

Newt nodded, and wordlessly shuffled over to his desk to start writing. He was better at articulating himself in writing anyway. He probably should have started off that way. 

The next morning, Nagini knocked on Tina’s door. “Hey, here’s some breakfast,” she said softly, as Tina mumbled for her to enter, “and a letter from Newt.”

Tina took the envelope from her hand, agonized over opening it for a minute, then tossed it on the floor, bursting into tears. Nagini calmly picked the letter up off the floor and placed it on the nightstand next to Tina’s breakfast.

“In case you do decide to read it,” she said softly, “is there anything else you need?” 

Tina shook her head. “Well, you know where to find me or Bunty if you need anything,” Nagini told her, before leaving the room. 

After hours of agonizing, Tina finally brought herself to open the letter in the afternoon. 

_ My dearest Tina, _

_ I’m so sorry for the cruel things I said to you, especially after what you’d been through that day. I don’t actually think you’re selfish. Please know, it was only out of worry for you and the baby that I lashed out and said things I did not mean. I love you more than anything, and I miss you. Our bed is cold and empty without you. I just want to speak to you. I understand if you need more time before coming home, but if you’d just see me, and talk to me, we can start. Please come home soon. _

_ All my love, _

_ Newt _

Tina felt even more conflicted after reading the letter. True, he was sorry. But he blamed his worry. For a man who claimed that worrying means you suffer twice, he sure worried a lot, and let it get the better of him. She also felt conflicted about her selfishness. It seemed he was backing off from that. But ever since he’d said it, the seed was sown, and now it was all she could believe about herself. She was a selfish, rotten mother, and Newt saying otherwise would never change that fact. 

Her eyes welled up again, and her heart seared. She still couldn’t face him. She couldn’t even bring herself to write back. At the same time, she felt as cold and empty as he did without him. She missed him terribly and ached to go back. She hoped she could bring herself to do it soon.

Over the next week, Newt wrote every other day, always giving a day for Tina to write back before trying again. His letters got shorter, yet more desperate. As the two week mark approached, there wasn’t much left to say.  _ I love you. I miss you. Please come home. _

“If you don’t hear back from tonight, I’m going over there to talk to her myself, first thing in the morning,” Jacob told Newt on the twelfth day since Tina had left.

“Thank you, Jacob,” Newt squeezed his shoulder, before sadly going about his evening rounds with the creatures, alone again. 

That same evening, as Bunty brought Tina some dinner, she made an offer. “I understand you’re having trouble facing Newt. When I go tomorrow, for work, is there anything you’d like me to tell him?”

“I don’t really know,” Tina shrugged, “I guess, whatever I already told you since coming here. It’s hard to make sense of, but, well, maybe if you say it for me, I’ll be able to say it for myself sooner.”

“So I’ll talk to him, tomorrow,” Bunty hugged Tina tight, “it’s a start. It’ll be alright in the end, you’ll see.”

The next morning, as Bunty opened her door to leave, she found Jacob standing on her stoop. “I’m here to talk to Tina,” Jacob said.

“That’s funny, I’m planning to talk to Newt today,” Bunty cocked her head curiously.

“Well, nothing else has worked until now,” Jacob shrugged, “perhaps a change, a shakeup, is what’s needed to get them to patch things up.”

“Agreed,” Bunty nodded, then stepped back inside for a moment, calling out, “Tina, Jacob is here to see you!”

Tina was so surprised to hear that Jacob had come for her, she didn’t think too hard about whether or not she could face him. She tied her robe and bounded down the stairs to see him. After a moment of awkward hellos, Bunty and Nagini left together for Newt’s, leaving Tina and Jacob to talk.

“Teen,” Jacob started as soon as the door closed behind him, “I would have gone too. If I had the slightest idea that I had a chance to see Queenie, I’d jump on it too.” 

“You’re not pregnant, though,” Tina huffed, hating herself all the more in that moment.

“No, but if I ran into a pack of bad wizards, there ain’t a thing I could do about it,” Jacob said pointedly, “and I’d have to rely on my wizard friends to put themselves on the line to help me. So yeah, just as selfish, if we’re being honest.”

“And you’re telling me this because…”

“Because these last two weeks, Newt’s begun to understand,” Jacob explained, “he knows why you did what you did. It wasn’t the best idea, but he can’t lock you away just because you’re pregnant. He can trust you to make your own choices.”

“Can he really?” Tina asked tearfully, “I did put my baby at risk, for no reason. Because I selfishly wanted to see my sister.”

“You haven’t stopped being you just because you’re having a baby,” Jacob shrugged, “yeah, you gotta look out for the baby, but that doesn’t mean you can never take care of yourself neither. You know, I was there when Newt learned you was attacked. I never seen a man so desperately terrified. He loves you so much, Teen, he’d be forever broken if he ever lost you. But he’s had time to think about it, and he knows he also can’t guarantee anything neither. He’s ready to respect that.”

“I just feel so guilty and ashamed, though. How can I face him?” Tina cried.

“Because he loves you, you love him, and what happened that day don’t matter anymore,” Jacob said softly, “what happened is in the past. You gotta work on understanding each other, and look to the future,” he gestured to her bump. 

“I guess…” Tina sighed, “but what do I even say?”

“Just speak from the heart,” Jacob implored, “he’ll understand.”

Bunty started off her day as she usually did, going through the list of regular duties before starting on whatever more specific tasks were needed for today. It was only during her lunch break when she pulled Newt aside and said, “Tina asked me to talk to you. Care to take lunch with me today?”

Newt didn’t need telling twice. He sat across from Bunty at the dining table, hanging on to her every word. 

“Tina’s been struggling, you see,” Bunty explained, “she’s both angry at you and at herself. She’s hurt by what you said, and believes you were right about it.”

“Has she been reading my letters?” Newt asked anxiously, “I apologized. Admitted I was wrong. I understand-”

“But do you fully understand?” Bunty asked sharply.

“What do you mean?”

“You know you were too harsh with her, and you took back the worst of what you said. But do you really understand what she’s going through right now?” Bunty challenged.

“Tell me! Please! Whatever it is I need to know!” Newt begged.

“Tina’s been feeling very...mixed about her pregnancy,” Bunty began.

“Yes, I know. From the day we found out, she’s had mixed feelings,” Newt nodded.

“It’s more than that,” Bunty shook her head, “some of it is resentment. Think of it this way, Newt. How would you feel if you couldn’t look after your creatures for months? And every time you tried the littlest thing to stay involved, people bothered you about it?”

“I wouldn’t like that at all,” Newt admitted, understanding beginning to dawn. 

“That’s how it is for her,” Bunty explained, “she’s had most of her work taken away from her because she’s pregnant. And she knows it’s usually the right thing, but not always. All she wants is to have some say over all this. To be respected and to be allowed a voice when decisions need to be made. She wants what’s best for the baby too, no less than you do. She’d never deliberately make a bad choice. Although she has been beating herself up over this one.

“I think I understand,” Newt said quietly, “I haven’t really been listening after all, have I? And for that, I am genuinely sorry. Will you tell her that? Tell her, please, when she’s ready to come home, I won’t speak first. I’m ready to listen.”

Bunty smiled. “Of course I will. And while I can’t make any promises, I have reason to believe she’ll be home very soon.” 

They returned downstairs to continue their work for the day. When it was time for dinner, they came back upstairs. Bunty and Nagini got ready to leave, as they’d been going home to eat dinner with Tina since she’d been staying with them. Jacob, Theseus, and Newt got ready for another dinner amongst themselves. However, when Bunty opened up the door to leave, there stood Tina.

Bunty and Nagini smiled at them both as they slipped out the door to head home. Jacob clapped Theseus on the shoulder. “I think we should take our meal to a different room.”

“Agreed,” Theseus nodded stiffly.

Newt got up and approached the door cautiously, his heart pounding out of his chest. 

“Tina,” he breathed, taking her hands in his. To his relief, she squeezed them tenderly.

“Newt,” she whispered back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all the angst. Happier times are coming :-)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tina returns home, and the couple is ready to talk and patch things up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I was any good, I would have dragged the angst a little longer, but I'm very impatient with these two. I can't stand to leave things hanging for too long between them! Carry on!

The couple didn’t know how long they stood in the doorway, clasping hands and gazing into each other’s eyes, but eventually, Tina stepped over the threshold into the flat and they made their way to the couch, keeping their hands together as they sat down. 

“Tell me everything, Tina,” Newt implored, cupping her cheek, “I’m listening.”

Tina sighed against his touch, closing her eyes. “I’m sorry. I did take too big of a risk. I was wrong.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Newt whispered, “I didn’t listen as I should have. And I said cruel things.”

“I deserved them,” Tina said, looking away.

“No, never,” Newt insisted, cupping her chin to turn her face back to him, “you only deserved for me to be more attentive, to think more about what you were feeling.”

“When I was in the lair, and they were coming after me, all I could think about was keeping the baby safe,” Tina explained in a low voice, “and while it’s important to me to be able to do as much as I can and to make my own decisions, I made a bad decision that day, because I let my emotions get the better of me. And I have to live with that…”

“Tina,” Newt placed his arms around her waist, pulling her closer, “you made a decision. That it wasn’t a good one was a mistake anyone could have made, not a reflection on you. You’re my wife. I trust you, and I always will.”

“I should have been more open with you,” Tina sniffed, “I’m sorry I held back when I shouldn’t have.”

“You can always tell me things,” Newt assured her, “and I’ll listen more.”

They held each other close and touched their foreheads together. Newt hovered his hand tentatively over Tina’s bump. “May I?”

Tina smiled and guided his hand to her belly, resting hers on top of his. “Merlin, I’ve missed this,” Newt whispered, before capturing Tina’s lips with his. Tina drew her arms around his neck, tangling her fingers in his hair. They sat there, kissing fiercely, as though the other might disappear if they weren’t careful.

Newt still had a hand on Tina’s belly, when all of a sudden, he felt a little jump. He froze for a split second, but went back to concentrating on kissing his wife. But then, he felt it again. “Tina,” he said in a voice full of awe as he drew back from her, “was that…?”

“Yes, it was,” she smiled radiantly, “you felt that?” 

“I did,” Newt breathed, still completely dumbstruck, “I felt...Merlin, I just felt our child!” He kissed Tina again. 

The newly reunited couple soon made their way to their bedroom. “It sure is good to be back,” Tina sighed happily, sinking onto their bed.

“I certainly am glad to have you back in here,” Newt agreed, with another kiss. He felt Tina undoing her blouse. “Not that I’m complaining,” he planted a kiss on her shoulder, causing her to shiver, “but are you sure? I understand if you don’t want to right away. We only just worked things out.”

“I see no reason why not,” Tina replied huskily, with hooded eyes, “it’s been a long, lonely two weeks for both of us. I’m back. Now, take me home, Mr. Scamander!”

“As you wish, Mrs. Scamander,” Newt replied with a chuckle, before rushing to help Tina out of her blouse. 

From there, they simply welcomed each other with heated touches and kisses between breathy moans, relearning each other’s bodies and souls after the time apart. Hands lovingly caressed flesh, lips trailed along leaving heat in their wake. Though words were said, and sounds made, in this moment, it was touch that truly communicated everything. 

The moment when they joined together was a true homecoming. They were one, as they grapsed each other close, and rocked against each other, scaling that familiar cliff together, before tumbling off together, still as one. 

Coming down from the high, they laid back on the bed, panting, sweating, and resting in each other’s arms as they cooled down. 

“You...in my arms...there is nothing that can be more right with the world,” Newt gave a satisfied sigh, pressing a kiss to Tina’s forehead.

“Mmmmmm,” Tina sighed contentedly, snuggling even closer to her husband.

Newt once again cradled Tina’s bump, completely awed with each and every kick he felt. “This is the most wondrous magic I’ve ever come across…” he breathed.

“It sure is,” Tina smiled softly, resting her head against Newt’s heart, “it sure is.”

Although the reunion had been a success, there was still a little bit of awkwardness between the couple as they readjusted to living together and tried extra hard to be more understanding of each other. Within a few days, however, the incident was truly behind them, to be nothing more than a bump on the road of what they expected and hoped would be a long and happy life together, no matter what other obstacles they might encounter. 

Tina also returned to work following her suspension. Her relationship with Newt mended, she hoped she could mend the bridge she’d burned with her brother in law. She stood facing him across his desk on her first day back in the office.

“Good to have you back, Tina,” Theseus nodded with an inscrutable expression, “both at home and at work.”

“Theseus, I-” Tina started.

“We’ll say no more of the unfortunate incident,” Theseus interjected with a small smile, “I was just worried, as Newt was. If he can move past it, so can I. As I said, two week suspension and we’re even. Now, back to work!” 

“Yes sir!” Tina chuckled, before waddling off to her desk. Not only was she glad to get back to work, that fact that these days she waddled more than she walked was enough to make her actually want to stay at her desk for a good long while. 

Unfortunately, not much had changed in terms of the tension with her colleagues. Though thankfully Anita Skeeter hadn’t gotten wind of the false meeting, nor of the row with her husband that had caused her to live with friends for two weeks, the work suspension didn’t exactly raise her status in the eyes of colleagues. 

“You have Theseus in your corner,” Newt said reassuringly after several days of Tina coming home from work dejected.

“He’s family, he has to be,” Tina rolled her eyes.

“Well, you just keep being the best auror in the department,” Newt kissed her temple, “sooner or later, they’ll be forced to recognize it.”

“No one takes me seriously because I’m pregnant,” Tina sighed, “and they ain’t gonna take me seriously once I’m a mother.”

“Why would you say that?” Newt cocked his head to the side.

“Because that’s how it is,” Tina said bitterly, “I’m not even expected to come back at all. I should be staying with the baby.”

“Is that what you want?” Newt asked seriously.

“No,” Tina said honestly, “I could never give up being an auror. Not even for...I know it’s wrong of me, but I just can’t!”

“It’s not wrong at all,” Newt insisted, wrapping his arms around her, “being a great auror is part of who you are. I see no reason why you can’t be both a great auror and a great mother.”

“I don’t know-”

“Never stop being you, Tina,” Newt implored, “I fell in love with you for a reason. Of course, our lives are going to change with the new arrival, but we’re in this together. There’s no reason for you to have to give up parts of yourself.”

“I’m already literally doing that, schlepping around like this,” Tina quipped, gesturing to her enormous bump.

“And I wish there was something I could do to ease that particular burden,” Newt sighed.

“Foot rub would be nice,” Tina shrugged, plopping her feet into Newt’s lap.

“Has anyone ever told you that you have incredibly narrow feet?” Newt noted as he gave the requested massage. 

Tina burst into giggles, full of love and adoration for the ridiculous man she’d married. “Oh, Newt, please never stop being you, either!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know your thoughts and comments! I'm working on chapter 13, I hope to have it up in the next couple of days!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt reassures Tina about her changing body. Preparations for the big event are in full swing as the comes closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's ready for some hott pregnant sex? Some domestic fluff too, but let's be real. We're here today for hott pregnant sex.

Although everything seemed to return to normal over the next few weeks, it really was anything but. As Tina passed the eight month mark, the inevitability of what was coming began to really weigh on the couple. The healer was now asking them to come in every two weeks. Tina felt slow and tired most of the time. And they still had many errands that needed to be done to prepare for the baby’s arrival. 

Newt awoke early one morning to find the space next to him empty. He didn’t have to wonder for long though, as he made out her shadow near the full length mirror in their room. He rolled onto his side and propped himself up on one arm, taking in the glorious sight before him. 

Tina stood before the mirror completely naked, and bathed in the pink glow of the rising sun as it streamed through the gap in their shades. Newt gazed softly at her, taking in the body he loved so well. The curve of her rear, that fit perfectly in his hands, her perfect breasts that ended in dusky pink nipples that hardened at his touch, the swell of her pregnant belly, now so large it grazed the bottoms of her breasts and hid the sweet hollow between her thighs... 

He swept his gaze back up toward her face and that’s when he noticed the tears trickling down her face. “Tina?” he called out, with a sleep roughened voice.

She turned around, wiping a tear away. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you. It’s nothing, really.”

“Talk to me, love. What’s wrong?” he implored.

“Look at me,” she huffed derisively, “I’m the size of an erumpent and can’t see how you could possibly bear to touch me…”

Newt got out of bed and stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her middle and resting his head on her shoulder. “I object to that assessment, for several reasons,” he said softly, pressing his lips to the mole on the back of her shoulder, “first of all, erumpents are stunning creatures, so even if you were the size of an erumpent, which you’re not, but if you were, you’d be no less beautiful than you are now.” 

Tina shook her head, but Newt continued, “secondly, you wonder how I can bear to touch you? Tina, there hasn’t been a day in the last month that we haven’t gone to bed except for a few days where you were feeling too tired. Do you really think I’ve merely been tolerating you? Is this,” he pressed his growing arousal against the back of her thigh, “is this not enough proof of just how much I want and desire you?”

Tina couldn’t exactly argue with the hard evidence before her. She turned her head, to kiss Newt soundly. “I suppose you’re just an unusual wizard,” she whispered against his lips.

“Am I?” he quirked an eyebrow as he cradled Tina’s belly with both his hands, “I would think any man would be remarkably attracted to the body that is growing his offspring. Tina, this, right here, which you dismiss as large and unsightly, is housing our child. You are carrying our child, the child we made together with our love, and there is no sight in the world that is more beautiful to me. Shall I show you?” 

“Please,” Tina moaned, as Newt began nipping at her collarbone. Soon they were fumbling their way back to bed, both nipping, kissing, and grabbing each other every which way. 

Tina laid back on the pillow and spread her legs, as Newt trailed kisses up her thigh, when she suddenly arched her back and groaned, “I can’t lay down like this.”

“Did I hurt you?” Newt immediately sat up, biting his lip worriedly.

“Not at all,” Tina quickly clarified, “you didn’t do anything. Just, it hurts to lay down that way. Here, this feels better,” she winked, getting down on all fours. 

Newt could only growl at this new position. He ran his hands over the curve of her rump, then ran one finger along her wet quim. They both trembled in anticipation. “This is new,” he growled in her ear as he bent over her, “you ready for me?”

“Shut up and fuck me, Mr. Scamander,” came the reply.

“What Mrs. Scamander wants, Mrs. Scamander gets,” Newt grinned mischievously. He took himself in hand, slapping Tina’s ass with his free hand, just as he slid inside. 

The new angle made both of them shiver with pleasure. Newt wrapped his arms around Tina as he pounded into her. One arm draped over her breasts, allowing him to flick her nipples. His other arm was wrapped around her belly, which he tenderly caressed, as they rocked back and forth, building friction. 

Newt reached his edge more quickly than ever, but held back, waiting for Tina to reach hers. Fortunately, he didn’t have to wait long. Tina soon let out a loud cry, and he felt her clamp around him, at which point he knew it was safe to let himself go, whispering her name against her shoulder as he filled her with his release. 

They both let themselves back down onto the bed. Tina laid on her side and Newt curled around her, resting his hand on his favorite spot on her belly. “Wow,” was all Tina could say.

“We definitely need to try that again soon,” Newt agreed, “now do you believe me? That you’re beautiful?”

“I believe that you believe that,” Tina smiled, “and I’m glad you do.” 

“I suppose that’s the closest to an admission I’ll get, so I’ll take it,” Newt kissed her just behind her ear. Just then, he felt the baby kick, and he couldn’t help holding Tina even closer. Feeling the baby never failed to leave him awestruck.

Eventually, it was time to get up and start the day. There was lots to do. After the usual rounds with the creatures, there was an appointment with the healer, followed by shopping for the nursery, which they had been procrastinating, but now could no longer put off, with only about a month to go. 

“Well, well, well,” Healer Abbott clapped her hands as she walked into the room, “we’re coming to the end! Let’s check you out, Mrs. Scamander, and then we need to discuss arrangements for the delivery.”

Tina leaned back on the exam table, but just like this morning, couldn’t lay down all the way. “It’s uncomfortable,” she told Abbott.

“Yes, dear, perfectly normal at this stage,” Abbott nodded, “I just need to get a good feel here, check the position of the baby.” She palpated Tina’s belly as she explained, “at this point, we want to see the baby getting into the right position for birth. Although there’s nothing to worry about if not, you still have about a month to go, which gives us some time...but, all looks good here. Baby is head down, just as we want. Excellent, excellent.”

Newt and Tina clasped hands happily. It always felt good to hear that things were progressing just as they should be. And they were excited that the big day was now close enough that they would actually start talking about what to expect then. 

“Now, you may get some false alarms at this point,” Abbott explains, “but there is no need to go to the hospital unless you’re feeling the pains at short intervals, say, under ten minutes, with regularity for over an hour. False labor pains are irregular, or go away if you move around enough.” 

The couple nodded, taking in all the instructions. Abbott continued, “now, once you’ve brought your wife to the hospital, Mr. Scamander, you’ll drop her off in the labor room, and then go to the fathers’ waiting room.”

“I beg your pardon,” Newt stiffened, “you don’t seriously expect me not to stay with-”

“You don’t seriously expect to be allowed in the room?” Abbott retorted sharply, “this is a women’s event, not meant for men. We have a very lovely fathers’ waiting room, well stocked with firewhiskey…”

“What if I want him to stay with me?” Tina interjected.

“Now, now dear, you don’t really mean that,” Abbott patted her head soothingly.

“Yes I do!” Tina insisted, “he’s the one I want with me.”

“What about your mother? Do you have any sisters?” Abbott asked.

“My mother’s dead,” Tina said coldly, “and my sister...my sister is too far away and not gonna make it in time.” Newt squeezed her hand sympathetically. 

“Please, Healer Abbott,” Newt pleaded, “she hasn’t got anyone else to stay with her. Don’t make me leave her alone.”

“What about your mother, Mr. Scamander?” Healer Abbott raised a skeptical eyebrow, “I know she’s alive and in the country.”

“NO!” Newt and Tina yelled out simultaneously. 

“Oh,” Abbott softened for a moment, “I’m aware some mothers and daughters in law don’t get along...sorry to hear you’re among them. Surely, you have some female friends, Mrs. Scamander?”

“I...I do,” Tina nodded, “but I want Newt to be allowed to stay with me.” 

The midwitch looked at the resolve on the faces of both husband and wife, and sighed. “It’s very much against the protocol. And I can’t make promises until the day of, but I’ll take it under consideration.”

Tina was very quiet as they left the exam and headed out to do their shopping. Newt squeezed her hand reassuringly. “I won’t let them keep me away from you, I promise,” he insisted. 

“How are you gonna do that?” Tina sighed, “if the hospital is that strict about the rules…”

“I’ll wear them down. Find someone willing to help me break the rules. If you want me to stay by your side, nobody can stop me.”

They had time to figure it out anyway. Once they arrived at the shop, they were too busy perusing selections of baby furniture and prams to think too hard about how to make sure Newt could stay with Tina in the hospital.

Tina ran her hands over a polished wooden cradle. “It’s charmed to automatically start rocking the moment the baby begins to stir,” a saleswitch explained, “that way, you only have to get up if the baby is truly hungry or soiled. Parents with this cradle report longer stretches of sleep on average...”

Tina was intrigued, but checked the price tag discreetly as the saleswitch droned on. She sighed and started backing away when she saw that it was thirty galleons, rather steep for a cradle. 

“Tina, darling, forget the price, we can afford it,” Newt insisted, “if that’s the one you want, that’s what we’ll get.”

“We have a lot of things we’re gonna need, I don’t want to just get the fanciest everything,” Tina countered.

Newt opened his mouth to argue, but remembered that he was supposed to be listening more to what Tina was feeling. And he knew she struggled with the transition from having to watch every sprink to being able to drop galleons at a time without a thought. 

“I just want you to pick whichever catches your fancy. Whether or not it’s most expensive in the store doesn’t matter, so long as you’re happy,” Newt assured her.

“Thanks hon,” Tina smiled and kissed his cheek, “but we’re here to pick together. I want to know what you think too!”

“Trust me, you don’t,” Newt bit his lip, “we’ll be here for six hours if you allow me too much input.”

“Don’t worry, I know when to tell you to shut up,” Tina chuckled fondly. 

Two hours later (indeed, Tina had had to tell Newt to shut up a few times), they left the store satisfied, having placed an order for most of what they needed, to be delivered in the coming days. As they exited the shop, they heard the cameras going off. 

“Damn it,” Newt muttered under his breath, “what do they want with us now?”

“How bad can it be this time?” Tina shrugged nonchalantly, “we already got through the worst of it. They know we have a baby coming, clearly we have to get baby things!”

“That Skeeter cow will find a nasty way to spin it,” Newt grumbled.

“I don’t see how,” Tina insisted, “oh sure, she’ll say nasty things, remind her readers of the scandal that is our baby. But it won’t be anything new. Not this time.”

“I suppose you’re right,” Newt agreed, “overall, it’s been a nice day. I won’t let thoughts of Skeeter ruin it.” 

“There’s a good lad,” Tina said with an affected accent as she patted his cheek.

“You know, your English accent is remarkably terrible,” Newt shook his head bemusedly. 

“Watch it, bud,” Tina warned him, before bursting into laughter. 

The happy expectant parents laughed together the whole way home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm nearly finished writing this up! I have only the epilogue left to do! Updates are going to be frequent till the end (though not daily).


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tina goes into labor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I found a little downtime today, so here you go, a new chapter! It's baby time for these two!!

That final month was both the longest and the shortest of Tina’s life. She marveled at how it was possible to grow even larger, but of course, she did. It was nearly impossible to find more than a few moments here and there without some sort of ache or discomfort cropping up. She never wandered too far from an available toilet.

As the pregnancy neared its conclusion, Newt and Tina found themselves consumed with preparations for the baby. The healer now saw them once a week, though still refused to outright agree to allow Newt to attend the delivery. 

Tina alternated between excitement and sheer terror, cycling through the entire range of emotions every day. Newt listened, and held her tight when she needed it. Then, just as healer Abbott had warned, she experienced false labor for days on end. 

"Ugh," she moaned miserably as Newt rubbed her sore back, "when is it gonna be over already?" 

“We’re almost there, love,” Newt tried to assure her, though of course, he felt terrible seeing her like this, especially knowing that he was the one who’d gotten her into this state in the first place.

Finally, though, the moment came where it was undeniably time. The morning had started off with what felt like those same false pains. Newt rubbed Tina’s back. She took a hot shower. Jacob and Theseus accompanied the couple for a walk around the block until Theseus needed to leave for work. Then they continued walking around a bit with just Jacob. Bunty put up a pot of tea when she arrived, while Nagini helped Tina do some stretches and exercises. 

Nothing worked. The pains grew more intense and closer together. “Well, then,” Newt remarked, sounding a lot calmer than he felt, “it seems it’s time for us to head to St. Mungo’s.” Tina smiled silently, though it looked more like a grimace. 

There was a round of excited hugs and kisses as the parents-to-be left the flat to go have that baby. Newt sent a patronus to Theseus just to inform him that it was time, and with that, a cab was hailed and they were truly on their way.

When they arrived at the hospital, Tina was escorted to the labor ward. Newt helped her change into a white hospital gown, and clasped her hand as she sat on the edge of the bed, with a defiant fire blazing in his eyes, daring anyone to tell him he had to leave. 

A young healer came in and introduced herself as the midwitch’s assistant. “Thank you for getting her all set up,” she smiled at Newt, “now, I can see to things from here, the father’s waiting room is just down the hall and to-”

“I’m not going,” Newt stated calmly, “I promised Tina I’d stay with her.”

“Yeah,” Tina added, “he’s the one I want in here. I asked him to stay.”

“I’m sure Healer Abbott explained-”

“She did,” Tina nodded, “but we’d like to stay together for this. Is there a reason we can’t?”

“Well, no,” the assistant admitted sheepishly, “but it is very strange for a man to be in here, and my boss won’t like it.”

“Perhaps she can come in here to discuss,” Newt suggested helpfully, gripping Tina’s hand tighter. 

“Come with me,” the assistant beckoned Newt, who shook his head adamantly. “I’m just taking you to see Abbott to finalize this matter, I’m not taking you to the waiting room,” she assured him.

Newt and Tina shared a glance, and Tina gave him a quick nod. “I’ll be back shortly, I promise,” he whispered in her ear, before planting a soft kiss on her forehead. Then he got up to follow.

“Please,” he said, determined to say his piece as soon as he saw Healer Abbott in the hall, “she wants me to stay with her. Don’t make me leave her alone...I’ve delivered so many creatures, you know, I’m no stranger to birthing mothers…” 

Healer Abbott listened to his plea, and saw the determined expression on Newt’s face. “Alright, Mr. Scamander,” she sighed resignedly, “we’ll let you stay with her. Only because of your own experience, though I must warn you, humans are not quite the same as creatures.”

“Thank you!” Newt exclaimed giddily, a spring in his step as he followed her back into the delivery room. 

“I have one condition though, before I let you back in,” she looked at him sternly, “if at any point your wife experiences complications, you must leave the room immediately. No questions, no explanations, if we tell you to leave, you must do so right away.”

“Understood,” he replied quickly. Tina was young, fit, and a first-time mother. He couldn’t imagine anything possibly going wrong anyway, so it was easy to agree to the healer’s condition. He knew he had to be grateful for being allowed in at all, given just how much of a fight it had been to get this far. Everyone involved had just been so incredulous about his determination to be in there. But he was not going to take no for an answer and had finally worn Abbott down and was now being allowed into the room to be with his wife and watch his first child enter the world. 

He bounded over to Tina, smiling widely. Tina reached out and drew him in for a heated kiss. “I’m so happy they let you stay,” she sighed as they broke apart.

“I told you they couldn’t keep me from you,” Newt beamed, kissing her again. 

Even Healer Abbott couldn’t help grinning bemusedly. “Now, now, we’ve got some serious business to attend to,” she reminded them, and Newt immediately stepped back, though still holding Tina’s hand, as the midwitch asked some questions and began her first examination...

As the hours ticked by, labor progressed and the excitement surrounding the impending arrival had long since drained from the room as the sheer pain of the labor took over. It was rather a shock for Newt to see just how bad it was. Tina hunched over the bed sweating and moaning, while one of the midwitch’s assistants rubbed her lower back. 

“I’m here, love,” Newt squeezed her hand. She gave it a sharp squeeze and then cried out in agony. Although he’d heard that giving birth was uniquely painful for humans, seeing his beloved Tina in such excruciating pain was almost too much to bear, and he felt horribly guilty for having done this to her. 

“Isn’t there any sort of potion, something you can give her?” he asked the assistant.

“No,” she replied, “no one’s yet figured out a safe, effective potion for the pain. Perhaps when your children have children there will be something. Until then-” Tina cried out again as she was seized by another contraction. 

“How...how far...am...I?” she grunted out. 

“You’re about halfway there, dear, as of our last check about 10 minutes ago,” the assistant replied calmly. 

“Are you...AHHHHHH...are you fucking kidding me?!” she wailed. Newt’s heart twisted seeing her like this. She’d had her fair share of injuries, as was common in her line of work, but he’d never seen her endure such pain. She was crushing his fingers at this point, but he dared not let even a gasp escape his lips. 

“Mr. Scamander, help me walk her around, it should help speed things up a bit.”

Newt nodded and helped the assistant lift Tina to her feet to walk her around the room. Tina protested. She didn’t want to move.   


“It’s supposed to help, love, you need to move around,” he tried to reassure her, “I’ve seen this with the erumpent, she usually paces-”

“SHUT UP!” she shrieked, and doubled over with a gasp, “I don’t want...no creatures...get this baby out...or kill me…” she could barely breathe enough to talk and just moaned again as her husband and birth attendant continued to coax her into walking around. 

After an hour, Abbott came back in for another check. “Almost there,” she pronounced, “about two centimeters to go.”

“I CAN’T!” wailed Tina, “please, end it…”

“You can and you will,” said the experienced midwitch calmly, “every mother has done it, no way around it, you’ll be alright. You’re really almost there, I’d say it should all be over within two hours.” She patted Tina on the shoulder and strode out, promising to return in about half an hour.

“Two...hours…” she gasped. Newt was mopping her forehead. He didn’t say a word. In the last hour, she’d hurled every profanity at him, nearly crushed his hand, and had lost control of her magic, making quite a bit of a mess in the room (which Abbott assured him was completely normal and happened with laboring witches all the time). At this point, he was just keeping quiet, touching her when she wanted to be touched, and retreating when she wanted him to go away. He also couldn’t believe how she was supposed to endure another two hours of this. 

Suddenly, Tina let out a blood-curdling scream and doubled over. 

“Tina?”

She shrieked again, as though she were on fire. She was shaking fiercely. Newt turned to the assistant.

“I know it’s supposed to get worse, but…”

“Yes, I just called her back in.”

Abbott ran back in and waved her wand over Tina, who was still doubled over and screaming. “Call for backup,” she commanded her assistant, who immediately touched her wand to a red circle on the wall, “and you, Mr. Scamander, OUT!”

“But...but my wife…”

“You remember the condition under which I allowed you in here to begin with,” she snapped as several healers and assistants began apparating directly into the room, “and don’t make me ask again.”

The original assistant grabbed Newt by the arm and whisked him out of the room. He looked over at Tina one last time before the door shut in his face, and felt his heart and his stomach drop to the floor.  _ Merlin’s beard, that’s a lot of blood!  _ In that one glimpse, he saw the white sheets and Tina’s gown quickly turning red from blood. Tina’s blood. __

He had no choice but to wait. As desperately as he wanted to know what was going on, he didn’t dare try to get back in. He’d only needed to be reminded once. But would his wife and child be alright? Fear flooded his veins. He hadn’t really thought about it, never imagined...and yet, he knew it really wasn’t that rare. Mothers and babies didn’t always survive the process, even in the wizarding world. The door began to open and he gasped. Was this the moment? Was he about to hear…

“I’m just going to give you a quick summary before I need to go back in,” the assistant told him as she slipped out the door, “Mrs. Scamander is being prepared for a caesarean delivery.”

“What...what does that mean though?” he whispered, leaning against the wall trying to control his trembling.

“She requires a surgical delivery. The placenta has detached from the womb,” the assistant explained, “which is not supposed to happen until after the baby has been born. It is a...serious situation for both mother and baby. Immediate surgical delivery is the only way, and time is of the essence. Now, I must get back in, but I will keep you informed as much as I can.” 

She slipped back through the door, leaving Newt awash with more fear and still more questions. _Serious? How serious? Time? How much time?_ _Are they both alright?_

Newt sat on the floor with his back against the wall. His legs were shaking too badly to let him pace. He couldn’t look at the door. He couldn’t really think. He prayed the best way he knew how. It was all he could do. How long he sat there, he couldn’t be sure. But with each passing minute, his fear grew.  _ Time is of the essence...time is of the essence...has it been too much time to save them? Are they still trying? Please...Merlin, Parcelsus, anyone, please... _

He felt the whoosh of the door opening, and turned to the assistant. He couldn’t read her expression, but she was holding a small bundle…

“Your son, Mr. Scamander,” she smiled as she placed the bundle in his trembling arms, “perfectly fit and healthy. We got him out just a few minutes after we last spoke. The reason you had to wait longer is that we just needed to run some tests and attend to him to make sure he was alright. And he is. Congratulations!” 

She summoned a chair and helped the young father sit down as he gripped his new son. A tear slid down his smiling face as he gazed wondrously at the little face peeking out from the blankets.  _ My son...he’s here...he’s fine...but... _

He looked up at the assistant, with wide, terrified eyes, “Tina?” he whispered.

The assistant was no longer smiling. “Ah, yes. She’s...well, she’s lost quite a lot of blood. The healers are attending to her now. She’s being given blood replenishing potions and they’re administering charms to staunch the bleeding, but it hasn’t stopped yet and she’s still bleeding quite a bit faster than the potion is working.”

Newt’s heart sank. “Will she…”

The assistant shook her head. “I’m afraid we can’t say until they stop the bleeding. Then we’ll know more. Would you like to accompany the baby to the nursery? Or wait here?”

Newt was torn. He didn’t want to leave his son. But with Tina’s life still in the balance…

“Why don’t you walk to the nursery with us, and then walk back? Perhaps by the time we get back, she will have stabilized.”

Newt nodded. There didn’t seem to be much point waiting for an indeterminate amount of time. And so, he brought his son to the nursery, escorted by the assistant. A healer in the nursery handed him a bottle. “Would you like to feed him?”

Newt hesitated. This was all wrong. This wasn’t how the baby was supposed to have his first feeding. “I don’t know if my wife-”

“Your wife is incapacitated and your son needs to eat,” the assistant gently reminded him, “She will have her chance when she wakes up, but until then, the baby will be perfectly happy to be fed by his father.” 

Newt swallowed hard.  _ When she wakes, or if she wakes?  _ He shook his head to push that ghastly thought away, and with renewed resolve, took the bottle and fed his son. By the time the feeding was over, the baby was contentedly sleeping in his arms and he didn’t want to let go.  _ What if he’s all I have left?  _ But he had to know. He knew his son would be well cared for in the nursery. It was time to go back to Tina. With legs feeling like lead, he walked back to the delivery ward. Abbott herself met him halfway.

“She’s been stabilized and moved to a recovery ward,” she said softly, placing a comforting hand on Newt’s shoulder, “she’s not awake and we don’t know when she will be. But you may sit with her if you’d like.” 

A cautious relief took hold of Newt. She was...stable. That was something. She wasn’t getting worse. But she wasn’t getting better either. And she was unconscious too...But he did wish to see her, and so he walked on to the recovery ward. 

What he saw was jarring. Tina was so pale only her hair contrasted with the sheets. She was hooked up to various magical instruments that Newt didn’t recognize, and every few seconds, a slip of parchment flitted out towards a healer standing near the bed. The healer began to explain. “This one here is pumping her full of blood replenishing potion. This one here is keeping her hydrated and nourished. And this one here is keeping track of her heartbeat and blood pressure, and sending me updated pieces of parchment. You may sit here,” he gestured to a chair on the right. 

Newt sat down and gingerly took Tina’s limp hand. He kissed her cheek and started speaking to her; he would speak even if she couldn’t hear. “We have a son, love,” he whispered in her ear, “I don’t know if you can hear me, but we have a son and he’s perfect. He...he…” a tear slid down his cheek and his voice cracked, “he can’t wait to meet his mummy, so please get better soon. We-we need you…please, Tina, listen to me...we promised each other, ever since we knew...we promised we’d-we’d do this together...” he paused to wipe away some more tears, then resumed with a quavering voice, “I can’t do this alone...please, Tina, love, don’t leave me to raise our son alone…”

The floodgates opened as Newt broke down sobbing. He clung to her arm and buried his face in her shoulder as he cried. Tina’s steady breathing and the rhythm of the flying parchment updates soon lulled the exhausted new father to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, cliffhanger! And so sad for Newt and the baby! Stay tuned, I will update again Saturday night!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Tina hovers between life and death, Newt must split his time between the nursery and his wife's bedside.

Newt awoke some time later somewhat confused. He was still loosely holding Tina’s hand, but he was in a bed instead of a chair. Someone must have transfigured the chair into a bed while he was asleep. There was a different healer in the room. “Still no change,” she answered his inquiring look, “would you like to look in on your son?” 

Once again, Newt found himself torn. But this time, his thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice. “You go spend some time with the baby, I can stay here with Tina. I’ll let you know if anything changes.” 

“Theseus, how-”

“I got the owl from the hospital about 2 hours ago. Travers immediately let me off so I could come here. Now, you go. Your son needs you and your wife is in good hands. Jacob and Nagini will help Bunty out with the creatures until you can come home...” 

“Oh, well, I guess,” Newt stretched and rubbed his eyes, “thanks, Thes.” 

“Of course,” Theseus patted his back comfortingly, “now go look in on your son.”

All that day, Newt kept vigil by Tina’s bedside, constantly holding her hand and switching with Theseus whenever it was time to feed the baby in the nursery. While Newt fed his son, he told him all about the creatures waiting for them at home. And about his wonderful mother, who loved him so very much.

“You have your mother’s eyes, you know,” Newt smiled sadly, watching the baby looking around, calm and sated after a good feed, “like fire in dark water...like salamanders. I’ll show you, one of these days. After mummy gets better. She loves you so...I hope she can hold you soon…”

The baby yawned and closed his eyes. Newt held him close against his chest as he watched him drop off to sleep. He kissed the top of his little head and he placed him in the bassinet. “Soon,” he whispered, “mummy will be with you soon.” He wasn’t sure if he really believed that, but he had to say it if he was to have any hope. With that, he went back to sit with his wife. 

There had been no improvement in Tina’s condition, but the healers assured Newt that not deteriorating was good news. He continued talking to his unconscious wife, telling her all about their new son. 

“Alright, he doesn’t do much more than eat and sleep,” Newt admitted, “but the few times I’ve seen his eyes open, they’re just like yours. He has...he has your salamander eyes, love. And he’s patiently awaiting the day he can meet you, so please, heal up and come back to us...please…” He teared up, and stroked her cheek softly.

“Newt,” Theseus called out gently from the doorway. 

Newt paused for a moment, smoothing out Tina’s hair and placing a tender kiss on her forehead before getting up to see what Theseus wanted. He startled when he turned to the doorway and saw his parents standing there alongside his brother. Newt stiffened. He and Tina hadn’t seen or spoken to them since the New Year's Eve gala at the Ministry. 

“What do you want?” Newt said icily, crossing his arms.

His father remained stonily silent, but his mother reached out and touched Newt’s cheek. “We heard what happened. I’m so sorry, Newton,” she said softly, “I can see how much you...you really love her.”

“Wow, what a revelation that I love the woman I married and had a child with,” Newt huffed.

“Newton, please,” his mother implored, “whatever our differences in opinion regarding the prudence of the match, we never wished ill on her. That this has happened...it’s terrible. We really do hope your wi-Tina will make a full recovery.” 

Newt softened a bit upon hearing that. “Thank you, I do appreciate the sentiment. And what then? Are you ready to accept her into the family?”

Newt’s parents shared a glance, but his father nodded, as his mother spoke. “Yes. Your wife, the mother of your child, is our daughter. I can’t deny that it will take some...getting used to on our part. She’s still not what we envisioned for our family.”

“But we will try our best,” Lord Scamander said resignedly, “and we really do wish you both the best. We hope she wakes up soon, and regains her full health.”

Newt was still feeling a bit thorny. “That’s...well, it’s nice to see you’ve learned a bit since we last spoke,” he nodded curtly, “although I cannot say more until she is awake. You’ll see her whenever she decides she feels ready for that. And I’m afraid you’ll have to wait to meet the baby. She has yet to hold her own son. And she will be the one to decide when we’re ready to introduce him to you.” 

Lord Scamander opened his mouth to argue, but his wife stopped him with a hand to his arm. “We understand, Newton. We just wanted to offer our best wishes. Please keep us informed. You know where to find us when you’re ready,” Lady Scamander touched her son’s cheek again, before turning to her husband to leave. 

“Well, that sure was something,” Theseus breathed out after they’d left, “in a good way. I hope they really have learned their lesson.”

“Time will tell,” Newt shrugged, “and Tina will of course be the one to decide how she wants to proceed when...when…”

He turned to Theseus, eyes welling up, “how do you do it? How do you even get up in the morning and keep living? How will I, if...if...”

“I refuse to answer that,” Theseus’ voice quavered as he squeezed his brother’s shoulders, “because it’s not going to happen here. She will wake up! You will not be raising your son alone!” He grabbed Newt in a huge hug, “I will not tell you how to go on after tragedy, because that’s information you simply won’t need to know…”

“You don’t know that,” Newt whispered.

“You’re right, I don’t,” Theseus stepped back and wiped his eyes, “I just refuse to entertain the thought of any other outcome.”

Every day, for four more days, Newt and Theseus switched off between staying with Tina and the baby. Jacob came by with pastries. Bunty came to report on how the creatures were faring. Healers did their best to explain what was happening with Tina. There were a few more instances of terrifying moments where Tina’s bleeding sped up again and her blood pressure dropped dangerously, but she was always stabilized eventually. 

Newt was exhausted and an absolute wreck. His motto about worrying and suffering twice simply didn’t hold up in times like these. Every moment that he wasn’t with his son, he was at Tina’s side, desperately willing her to just live.

“Your son needs you,” he told her every day, “and you promised me...we’re in this together. Tina, love, I can’t do it alone, please…” 

Despite Theseus’ attempts to keep any and all media away from him, Newt unfortunately did find out that the wretched Anita Skeeter was writing articles about how Tina Scamander was at death’s door, and that young witches might want to prepare to line up, for Newt Scamander would soon once again hold the title of Britain’s most eligible wizard, with the added bonus of having an adorable little boy who was going to need a mother…

“That...that absolute cow!” he raged tearfully at Theseus, “daring to bury my wife while she still breathes...make her stop!” 

“I’ll see what I can do,” Theseus placed a hand on Newt’s shoulder, although they both knew it was a losing battle. The baby was sleeping in the nursery, so he left Newt by Tina’s bedside. Agitated from what he’d seen in the paper, Newt tearfully squeezed Tina’s hand as he took his vigil. 

Each night, he transfigured the chair he sat in by day into a bed, so that he could stay by her side. His sleep was always tortured and inadequate, waking up several times a night to check that Tina still lived. Theseus came by early every morning, waking Newt so that he could relieve him and allow him to see his son.

“The hemorrhage has stopped,” the morning healer announced just after Theseus woke Newt on the fifth day, “she is still bleeding, but at this point it’s no more than the usual that accompanies the first several weeks after childbirth. The potion should soon replenish enough that she will wake up.”

Newt and Theseus hugged each other in relief. 

“There are still some things to be aware of,” the healer continued, “as you know, she underwent a major surgical operation. Even though the incision was healed immediately, there’s still going to be some scarring and she’s going to feel it for a while. She’s going to be in quite a lot of pain when she wakes. She will be weakened both from the surgery and the hemorrhage; she’s going to have a long recovery ahead of her. Oh, and Mr. Scamander, we’ll need to discuss...contraception.”

Theseus blushed crimson. “I’ll be waiting right outside, whenever you’re ready,” he squeaked unnaturally, before scurrying from the room. 

Newt couldn’t help chuckling at that, then turned back to the healer for this important conversation. Although another child was the farthest thing from Newt’s mind, a thought suddenly struck him. 

“Not that it matters in the slightest after this ordeal,” he began, “but, if at some time in the very, very distant future we want to give him a sibling...she still...can she…?”

“A perfectly fair question to ask, and I do believe she should be able to, yes. Not for a long time though. You’ll definitely have to wait a few years after something like this, which is why we’ll want her on a long-acting potion, but yes, I think you’ll be able to have another child if you’d like. Eventually.” 

The following day, Newt sat in the nursery, holding his son who had fallen asleep after a feeding. He loved the feeling of the newborn baby snuggling against his chest as he slept. Suddenly Theseus burst into the room.

“I think we should switch, Newt!” he exclaimed hurriedly, “no don’t worry, no need for alarm! The healer believes she’ll be waking up soon and asked me to come get you! I’ll stay with the little fellow and bring him over as soon as you send word she’s fully awake. Now go!”

Newt raced back to his wife’s bedside. She still wasn’t awake, but the healer clearly thought it would be happening soon. He took her hand in one of his and stroked her hair with the other, just as he’d been doing the last several days, and waited. Within the hour, he felt her begin to stir. He squeezed her hand and she squeezed back. 

“Tina? Tina, darling? Are you there?” 

Tina groaned, but it was the sweetest sound in the world to Newt. He continued to stroke her hair. “Tina, love, I’m right here. I’ve got you, Tina.” 

He brushed her cheek. Tina groaned again and nuzzled into his hand. “Newt…” she whispered hoarsely. Tears began to flow freely from Newt’s face. She was back. She was going to be alright. She was here. He hadn’t lost her, as he’d feared for days. 

“Tina,” he kissed her forehead, “Tina,” he kissed her cheek several times, “Tina,” he gingerly pulled her as close as he could without moving her too much. 

“Newt...where-where am I?” she asked weakly, trying to take in her surroundings, “what is- why are you crying?” She felt his wet face… “Oh Mercy Lewis! The baby! Where’s the baby? What happened to my baby?” She shot up into sitting position and promptly yelped in pain, reflexively plopping back down. 

“He’s perfect Tina, no, don’t worry about the baby, he’s well, oh Merlin, you’re awake!”

“He?”

“Yes, we have a son, and he’s perfect-”

“What in Deliverance Dane is going on though? Where is he? Why are you crying? And why do I feel like I’ve been hit by fifteen stunners and then lit on fire?”

Newt couldn’t help but chuckle at that last bit, even though he felt terrible that she was in such pain. “Oh, it was quite a bit worse than that, I’m afraid. I thought-I thought I’d lost you,” he whispered, and gathered her close again, “but enough about that, let me send someone to fetch Theseus and the baby so you can meet your son! He’s six days old already-”

“Six days?! Mercy Lewis, I’ve been out for six days?” 

“Yes, love. No, no don’t get up, they’ll bring him. You’ve been through quite the ordeal, you’ll not be doing much for a while.” 

The healer on shift smiled and walked off to the nursery while Newt filled Tina in on everything. Theseus came into the room, grinning broadly, and handed the baby to Tina. He gave his sister in law a quick peck on the cheek and his brother a bruising hug before stepping out to let the new family of three have some time alone together. It wasn’t quite how they’d imagined their first moments as a family, Newt thought, but at least they had gotten to this point with everyone (mostly) intact. That, really, was all that mattered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Everyone lives! And Tina finally gets to see her baby! 
> 
> Come tomorrow for the epilogue!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tina is well enough to leave the hospital. She still has a long recovery ahead, but with Newt, along with the rest of the gang, it's going to be alright.

“What is it about white walls that’s so crazy-making?” Tina chuckled, rocking her sleeping son while Newt flitted around getting everything ready for them to leave. Pending one final examination, Tina was finally being released from the hospital, a week after waking up following the nearly deadly hemorrhage. 

“Yes, it did drive us mad in the isolation room, remember?” Newt smiled, fondly reflecting on their experience, nearly ten months ago, of being quarantined for two weeks in a similarly white walled room. Of course, the very same isolation room was the reason they were in the hospital having just delivered a baby. 

Newt paused his packing to sit next to Tina and marvel at the little souvenir of their time in quarantine. Though nearly two weeks old now, Newt still couldn’t help feeling mildly stupefied every time he took in the wondrous little creature that was his own offspring. He kissed the baby lightly on the head, so as not to wake him, and gently pecked Tina’s lips before resuming the packing. After Tina’s ordeal, she had a long recovery ahead, and Newt was anxious to take care of everything for their return home so that she didn’t have to do anything. 

They’d had a private bris a few days ago right in the hospital, naming their son Zev, after Tina’s father. Newt was delighted to learn that Zev was also the Hebrew word for wolf, thinking it quite fitting that his son shared a name with such a fabulous creature. Today, they would be celebrating at home with Jacob, Theseus, Bunty, Nagini, and Kama (who had returned to London for the day in honor of the occasion). 

Tina had agreed to see Newt’s parents the previous day, and while the meeting was tense and awkward, it had gone pretty well. Lord and Lady Scamander were polite to their daughter in law and clearly adored their grandson. The rifts from before might take some time to truly be mended, but it was a good start. 

Just after lunch, Healer Abbott bustled in to check that Tina really was ready to go home. Her blood pressure was checked, along with the incision from her c-section. Then, there were the instructions for caring for herself and the baby. They were to take home a number of potions: a pain killer, a special ointment for the incision scar, and most importantly, a long acting contraceptive potion. 

Finally, at long last, it was time to leave. Newt took Zev for a minute and helped Tina off the bed. In the last several days, she’d been encouraged to walk around as much as she could tolerate, to help rebuild her strength. She was very sore from the surgery, which she’d been told to expect for a few more weeks, and still needed some help getting up and down. She also tired easily, something she was told would linger for even longer than a few weeks. Once she was steady on her feet, Newt handed Zev back to her so that he could carry their things. Among other rules for recovery, Tina was not to carry anything heavier than the baby for a while.

As they stepped out of St. Mungo’s, they were greeted by flashing cameras and a small crowd of journalists trying to get a statement from the couple. 

“Honestly,” Newt muttered under his breath. He was so done with the press, especially after Skeeter’s nasty coverage of Tina’s brush with death. Tina smiled apologetically and squeezed his arm as they stepped into a waiting cab. 

When they finally reached their home, they were greeted by their nearest and dearest. Kama and Theseus relieved Newt of his bags so that he could focus on Tina and Zev, although by the time he’d helped them out of the cab, Bunty was at Tina’s other side, ready to escort her up the steps. Nagini and Jacob had prepared a cozy spot on the couch for Tina to rest, with everything she might need within easy reach. 

There was a round of congratulatory hugs and kisses, that little Zev miraculously managed to sleep through. Once Newt saw his wife and son comfortably settled on the couch, Jacob began serving the celebratory feast he’d cooked up. He served it in the living room so that Tina could rest on the couch. Theseus and Bunty had magically rearranged the space to accommodate.

They ate, drank, toasted, and joked. Everyone oohed and ahhed over the baby, especially when he deigned to open his eyes. Pickett pouted when introduced to his new interloper, causing raucous laughter from all assembled. 

“He’ll get used to the newest family member soon enough,” Newt insisted, somewhat defensively.

“The way you spoil him, and spoil Zev, I feel like we’re just gonna be stuck with two very spoiled little fellas,” Tina teased, to more uproarious laughter. 

The party lasted until the early evening, when Tina really began to tire, so the guests left to give her a chance to settle in and rest. Most of them would be back tomorrow anyway. Newt helped Tina up from the couch and took Zev from her so that she could shower in peace. She had complained about not liking the hospital showers and had been looking forward to a long relaxing one at home. 

When she came out, she got right into bed and fed the baby until he fell back asleep. Newt then transferred him to the cradle and snuggled up close to his wife. “You feeling alright?” he asked nervously, gently tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. After what she’d just been through, it would be a long time before he’d be able to stop fretting over her health, if ever. 

“Sore,” Tina admitted, “and wiped out. But that’s just how it’s gonna be for a bit.” She gave Newt a quick peck and nuzzled against his chest. “And I’ve never been more content. That quarantine has given us the greatest gifts we could have asked for.”

“Gifts?” Newt raised an eyebrow, “last I checked, we only have one baby.”

“I’m talking about you, you goof,” Tina giggled, “that forced isolation is what finally brought us together after months of missed opportunities.”

“Two souvenirs then,” Newt agreed, “you know, quarantine really was the best thing that ever happened to us.” He and Tina shared a soft, lazy kiss at that. With one more fond gaze at their baby, sleeping in the cradle next to their bed, the happy new parents held each other close, arms and legs entwined around each other. The ability to relax contentedly was, of course, generally fleeting, but that didn’t make it any less wonderful. They had their son, they had each other, and everyone was healthy. Nothing more was needed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finis. Hope you all enjoyed this wild ride! Don't know what I'm doing next, but I'll try to think of something :-)

**Author's Note:**

> I know where I'm going, and I have a start, but there's quite a bit in the middle I haven't worked out yet. I'll be writing as it comes and as I find the time. It's not like I'm going anywhere. And neither are any of you! I do have kids at home, but I also got laid off, so I have slightly more downtime than I did before. Anyway, hang in there! If I can put a smile on your face and make this craziness a little more bearable, then that's a win! Kudos and comments will make my day happier, so don't forget those :-)


End file.
